


Now You Know My Pain

by P_Artsypants



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, I wrote this several years ago, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mild Racism, Mostly Comedy, Sexism, leave me alone, mention period, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: When the new Villain, Gender Bender, comes to town, the Titans find themselves in an odd situation. They've been turned into the opposite gender against their will! Now in order to change back, they must learn to understand the gender they've turned into. Rated T for obvious reasons. A great read if you've ever wondered why girls or guys do [blank] .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago on FF, and it was fairly popular. Decided to migrate it over.

Starfire groaned as she laid on her bed. Her stomach was twisted into a billion knots and she felt like she was going to throw up. But this was normal. Normal? Why yes, she got this on a regular basis…a monthly basis. Yep ladies, you all know what I'm talking about. Fortunately for Star, this month was easy for her. Tamaranians still had the cramps and the mood swings, but it made so much more of a problem for them. If she was in mid-stride, she would suddenly start floating, or if she was flying, she would suddenly fall. This month, she had caught a small cold and in turn, it made her apathetic. So she was only in pain.

Fan-fricken-tastic.

She learned early on that her friends did not enjoy her as much during this period (no pun intended) and so she usually spent it in her room. Of course, psychic Robin had to know what was bothering her and pestered her with, "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends right? It'll make you feel better." Hesitantly, she would give him a big clue…in which he would run out of the room in fear and disgust. She didn't blame him. He just didn't understand.

Beast Boy was pounding on Raven's door. Knock Knock Knock "Raven" Knock Knock Knock "Raven" Knock Knock Knock "Raven!".

The door slid open grimly. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" She hissed seething.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"No."

"Play a game?"

"No."

"Watch me work out?"

"No."

"Make me cry from a clever insult?" He asked with hope.

"Not right now, though it sounds VERY tempting."

He laughed sheepishly. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"To control my emotions."

To this he scratched his head, what was so hard about emotions? "Well, have fun then." He resigned and walked away.

Raven felt sorry, she would have watched a movie with him, but her emotions had been rampant lately. She didn't blame him. He just didn't understand.

Starfire and Raven sat in the kitchen. Raven read while Starfire made snacks, and by making snacks, I mean putting chips in bowls without adding anything and following the instructions to a 'T' on the pizza rolls package. The food wasn't for her anyway.

Raven looked towards the noise when the boys suddenly jumped and screamed profanities at the T.V. The other team scored a touchdown.

"Dude! That was a foul! FOUL! Did you not see that!? ARE YOU BLIND?!"

Starfire approached Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, I do not believe they can hear you."

He stopped his yelling and looked at her and smiled. He didn't blame her. She just didn't understand.

The alarm had gone off in the middle of the day and the team ran to where the mishap was taking place. It was a new criminal and he was robbing a store at the mall. The team raced there furiously to catch him in time. Upon arrival, the team looked at the perp in shock. Some more confused than others.

Starfire broke the tension with a hushed question, "Robin, is the criminal a man or a woman?"

"Um…yes."

"Yes, it is a man or yes, it is a woman?"

"…both…"

The genderless villain looked at them jovially. He (generalizing it to mankind) had a very square face with high cheek bones and a butt chin. He had a short nose and doe like eyes with long lashes. His hair was curly from a fresh perm, but it looked like he forgot to shave his face this morning. His torso was box shaped and looked almost normal, if not for the awkward breasts sticking out from it. His waist was skinny and hips wide, resulting in a misplaced curve. His legs were purely feminine. Long, curvy, hairless, and adorned with black knee high stiletto boots.

A piece of work to say the least.

"Haha, the titans! We meet at last!"

"And I hope we never meet again!" Robin shouted back. "Titans, Go!"

And the fight began. Amazingly, the odd fiend was talented and was dodging their attacks. He did a triple backflip away from the team to safety. "Fools! You cannot defeat me! I am Gender Bender! I have both the grace and agility of a woman and all the endurance and strength of a man!"

"Well, You're against three men and two women. You still can't win!"

"I don't expect to win the fight, I expect to win my escape! But for now, I leave you with a parting gift! Ta-Ta!" There was an explosion of smoke.

After minutes of coughing, they were finally able to see each other through the mist.

"Is everyone okay?" Cyborg asked. His voice unnaturally high.

"I don't know if you would say okay…" Raven spoke. Her voice was deep and strangely fitting. She came out into sight and what she had said made sense. Her hair was a bit shorter, and slightly tousled. Her face, thinner, with a more profound chin. Her blue cloak laid against widened shoulders. Her uniform had stayed much the same, except the bottom hem now reached her knees. Beast Boy shrieked as he looked at her, also coming into view.

"Dude! You're a dude!" He froze in horror as his voice pitched a new high. His hair formed two green ponytails protruding from both sides of his head. He looked down hesitantly. His uniform had changed to a skirt on the bottom and half calf boots. Two small bumps formed on his chest. "NOO! I'm wearing a dress!"

"Oh the shear horror." Raven felt pretty good, it was easy to be calm and collected.

"It's okay BB." Cyborg said, finally joining them. "As for myself, not much of a difference." He was right. His suit had a more hourglass shape to it and he had hair…and afro to be precise. "I can't remember the last time I had hair though."

"Friends. I feel strange." A rich, husky timbre filled the space as Starfire approached hesitantly. Her long flowing hair was cropped and lightly gelled to make it wave gently. Her chin was sharp and her nose profound. Her eyebrows, razor sharp and her eyes narrow, but still a heavenly green. Her neck was thick and defined with her windpipe and adams apple. Her shoulders and chest were broad and mighty. Her stomach showing a visible abdomen, chiseled to perfection. Her arms and developed rippling muscles. Her skirt had turned into mid-thigh length shorts and her black boots ended below the knee. Between them was a metallic looking fabric.

"Looking good Star!" Cyborg gave a thumbs up.

A little ways away they heard a curse. Then the silkiest, luscious, sexiest voice any of them had ever heard spoke. "Gender Bender got away, and he didn't leave us a trail to follow. I don't understand what he meant by parting gif-…" Robin stopped as he looked at his teammates in horror. They were gawking at him in reply.

His long silky black hair cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall of ebony. His baby face remained much the same, except for the ruby red lips. His form was Barbie-like. It was physically impossible for someone to be so…alluring. His tunic fit tight to his form, cutting off a couple inches above the naval, much like Starfire's. The neckline changed to a 'V' and showed his pale collar bone. Finally, to his dismay, his already feminine legs were bare and his boots transformed into thigh-high, point toed, black stilettos. Everyone voiced his thoughts aloud:

"That's just wrong."

"Robin, what do we do now?" Starfire asked. Her voice bellowing and throwing him off guard.

"I guess we go back to the tower. There's not much else we can do here…and I don't really want anyone to see us in public."

" **Agreed.** " Everyone said unanimously.

They hurried to the T-car and sped away.

Back at the tower, the titans sat all feeling slightly different about their situation. Raven and Cyborg weren't concerned, more amused and awaited to see what became of things. Starfire was ecstatic, for her transformation caused her…um…sickness to go away. But she was only wearing a small smile so not to weird out her companions. As for Beast Boy and Robin…

"I can't believe I'm a girl! Look at me! Listen to me! I'm not even a babe!" Beast Boy whined.

"Well at least you don't look like a prostitute! I can't even look in the mirror!"

"But Robin, you are so beautiful!" Starfire interrupted, hoping to make her crush feel better.

He blushed. "Thanks Star…you're handsome as well." Was that awkward enough to say?

"Dude, handsome doesn't even cut it. She's like…er, he's like an Abercrombie model!"

"Mmmmhmm." Cyborg agreed.

"Fine, you're sexy and you know it. But what are we going to do?!"

"Girl, you need to take a chill pill 'fore yo head 'splodes."

"Don't call me girl." Robin narrowed his eyes.

(Yes, I'm still using their normal pronouns. It'll be easier to keep them straight.)

"Dang, mood swings kick in already?"

"Shut it, Nicki Minaj."

Cyborg gasped. "Oh no you didn'! Bring it! I will cut you!"

"Oh I brought it, assembled it, and put double 'A' batteries in it!"

"All I's tryin' to do was help you, but nooooo…someone had to get their panties in a knot!" (I hang around a lot of Black people…I'm sorry.)

The fighting continued as Starfire addressed Raven. "Why are they fighting?"

"Their girls now remember? All logic has been distorted."

"You'd be mad too, if you were as hideous as I am!" Robin shrieked. The fight had de-railed and they were now, completely off topic.

"Girl, you ain't one to talk 'ight?"

"I'M SO UGLY!" Then he broke down into tears. Everyone stared at him in shock. He blinked a few times, the man in him switching back. "Why the heck am I crying?" At the question, he started crying harder because he didn't have an answer. "I can't stop!" He wailed.

Starfire offered an answer, "The stress of the situation has become too much for you to handle…and you couldn't keep it in anymore."

Robin practically flew to her and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you Star! You're, like, my best friend ever!"

"Did he just say 'Like'?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. He nodded with a crooked smile.

"It is the Ok Robin, I was glad I could help you." She smoothed his now long flowing hair. Robin looked up and smiled. Star blushed and then made a strange discovery. "X'hal! I have a strange feeling in my pants!"

Robin quickly pulled away in panic. "No! No no no no no, I am NOT explaining what that is!"

Beast boy had this one. "It's natural for a boy. Don't worry too much about it, it's only temporary…but you might get it when you look at Robin."

"Everytime?" She asked, looking south.

"Nah, only when you think 'she' looks really cute."

Robin was fuming. "Can we please get back to the task at hand?"

"Oh sure…first, we need to fix our names." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Why, what's wrong with our names?" Raven asked.

"Well think about it! I can't be Beast Boy anymore! Duh! And Cyborg doesn't sound very girly. And Starfire? You might as well call him Princess Twinkle-Sprinkle!"

"What is wrong with my name?" Starfire asked in woe.

"Nothing," Robin cut in, "He's simply suggesting it doesn't work now that you're a boy."

"I understand…but Robin still works for a girl."

"Thank god."

"Yeah, but your first name doesn't work." BB teased.

"Why does that matter?"

BB was talking aloud as he thought. "Okay, so Victor can become Victoria...not that hard. Uh...Rachel? How about Rick? Let's see, my name goes from Garfield to Grace...Kori could be a guys name if you changed the spelling..." Then he looked at Robin with mirth. "The female version of Dick."

"You say it out loud, I'll kill you."

"Let's just stick to our normal names. Why do we need to confuse ourselves?"

"Because I can't be Beast Boy!"

A small little bulb appeared over Starfire's head. "How about Beast Beauty? It is a play on both his original superhero name and on the classic Disney movie." She smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" BB said with sparkling eyes.

"Um…yes?"

"OMG Star you are so nice!"

"Starfire doesn't really sound like him anymore." Cyborg commented. "He needs a name that's dark, epic, and manly."

"I believe on Tamaran, my name would be the equivalent of Rarfned'enkerk."

"Which means...?"

"Deadblood."

Robin looked at her wide-eyed. "Um…Can I keep calling you Star? I don't want to get used to calling you dead."

Starfire chuckled. "That is fine."

"Alright team. It's been a long day, so you are dismissed. As for me I'm going to find some clothes that don't make me look like a slut." And he marched out.


	2. Chapter 2

They each went to their respective rooms and all was quiet until a shrill scream broke the silence. The team waited to see if they should respond or not.

"What happened to my room?! Have I always been such a slob?! OMG, is there something growing in that pizza box?! EEEEEWWWWW!"

Mass laughter took over the tower as Cyborg yelled back, "Now do you see what we mean when we say your room is a hazard!?"

"CCYYYBBOOORGGGGG….Help me! I can't do this myself! Where the heck did all these clothes come from? I don't wear anything but my uniform!"

"That has been my question!" Starfire's timbre called.

Throughout the evening, each member took turns checking in on BB and his amazing cleaning skills. Outside his room, Five laundry baskets sat full, and ripe. BB was wearing a hazmat suit and gas mask. The amount of times he had to run out of the room and barf was amazing. "Why are boys soo gross!?"

Raven called back loud and clear, "NOW YOU KNOW OUR PAIN!"

Later that evening, it was time for dinner.

"So what we gonna do for food? I ain't goin' out like this."

"Robin could get something for us, if she wears her uniform, they might give it to her for free." Beast Beauty smirked.

"Stow it, Gracie."

"Whatever you say, V."

Robin gave a death glare across the table.

"I cannot go. I only have my uniform to wear, people will recognize me."

"Everyone will recognize me, I'm green!"

Everyone looked to Raven. "Why don't you girls make us some sandwiches?" Needless to say, that suggestion fell flat. "Fine, I'll go. Beast Girl, let me borrow some clothes."

"It's Beast Beauty, and there's a basket of clean clothes folded outside my room."

"I like this new hygiene conscience BB." Star whispered to Robin. He nodded.

Sometime after dinner, they were sitting on the couch, waiting for Star to pick a movie, when suddenly a face appeared on the screen. They looked to the person in anger.

"Well hello my dysfunctional friends! How are you liking your transformations?"

"TURN US BACK NOW!" Robin screamed in his shrill voice.

"I take it, not very well…Not to fear. This is only temporary. In the end, you'll even thank me. It will wear off when you can finally understand the sex you were turned into. It should only take…about a month. Depending on when you new girls get….THE CURSE."

Robin and Beast Boy froze in horror. "What curse?"

"The monthly, painful, curse. Prepare to forever understand our pain!" With a cynical laugh, the screen went blank.

Robin suddenly turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Tomorrow, we're going to the mall and getting our hair and nails done and shop until we drop." He said seriously.

"Why…?"

"We need to learn everything we can about girls, so why not dive right in?"

"Uh uh! I know you ain't suggestin' we go out in public and show everyone in jump what happened to us!"

"Fine, Star, can you help us out?"

Normally, she would be ecstatic to have the opportunity to do the 'painting of the nails' and the 'doing of the hair' but for some reason…it didn't sound appealing. "I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Let her go Rob, just get some clothes and go downtown by yourself. Don't worry about us."

Robin looked disappointed that he was the only one that would have to go through it. Star saw this as an opportunity to spend some alone time with him. "I will go with you so you are not alone. I will have to borrow some clothes, though."

"Yay!" He jumped and clapped his hands, then immediately stopped in horror.

The next morning, the team woke up in surprise, momentarily forgetting their predicament. But soon enough, they met in the common room for breakfast. That is, everyone but Starfire. She woke up very tired, not being able to sleep from nightmares of Robin being attracted to men. She wore a pair of shorts, what her underwear had turned into, and walked out of her room without another thought. The doors swished open and revealed her to the rest of the team.

"Hey Star! We-…whoa…" She scratched her butt, and yawned. Walking to the fridge, the team watched her carefully. She pulled out the mustard and took a seat with them, generously squirting the liquid into her mouth, wiping her face with the back of her hand, and then let out a deep belch.

"Um…Ew?" BB provided.

"Oh please, you did the same this with orange juice!" Robin countered.

"I didn't realize it looked so disgusting!"

"Trust us, it's nastier when you do it."

"Hmph! Well, can someone pass the tofu spread for my low-fat bagel?"

"Well, there's one thing you don't need to worry about…you all ready eat like a girl."

"I take offense to that."

Later that afternoon, Starfire made a call to Titans east, when her search for clothes came up empty. Robin and Beast Beauty's clothes were too small, and Cyborg…well, he didn't have any clothes.

"Hello friends, um…we seem to be in sort of a predicament." She said when Bumblebee answered.

"Star…fire…?" She asked carefully. The other team assembled around the screen to see the Titans' beauty.

"Yes, it is I. There is a new villain in Jump who is most evil. He calls himself Gender Bender and turned us all…well…"

"What do you need?" Bee asked sympathetically.

"Is friend Speedy there?"

"Hell-o!" He said popping into view. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Well, the only clothes that fit me in this form in the uniform I have on now. My other clothes are mostly skirts…Beast Boy and Robin's sizes are too small. I was wondering if you might have some clothes I could borrow?"

"Sure thing, do you think we could come visit? Steel's pretty lax."

"Um…Well, just be prepared…things are scary around here."

"Star, who you talkin' to?" A voice called in the background.

"To the eastern Titans, they are going to stop in a little. Speedy is letting me borrow some clothing."

"I see!" Cyborg popped into view and the other titans looked in confusion.

"Sparky? Is that you?"

"He~y! Girl, you gotta come over here! Things are hilarious! I can laugh at myself, because it's really not that bad, but Beast Boy and Robin? Oh girl, you will die on sight!"

"Fo sho? 'ight! You can count me in! We'll get packed now, we should be there later to-night."

"See ya then, girlfriend!"

"He~y!" Then the transmission ended. Bee turned around to see all the boys in shock. "What's with you?"

"That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Oh stop! Let's get going! Pack up your clothes Speeds!"

Back at the Jump City tower, a bird softly knocked on Starfire's door. She opened it to Robin playing with his bare hands and looking nervous. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um…I know the titan's east are coming later, but um…can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I tried to put on my other clothes…even the few civvies that I have…but nothing fits! It's so…constricting! Can you help me find something I can fight in?"

"Of course!" She yanked him into the room and locked the door. He took a seat on her bed while she went to her drawer and pulled out a tape measure. "First I must know your size to know what I must work with." She walked determined and wrapped the tape around his chest.

Robin, needless to say, was weirded out on many levels. "Serendipity! You are the same bust size as me! Or, as I was!"

Robin blushed twenty shades of red. That was something a teenage boy did not need to know about the girl he liked.

"Here! This is a sports bra. It will 'hold you in' better when you fight and the straps will not slip." She explained as she handed him the article.

He held it in contempt. "Do I have to?"

"It will be a lot easier for you. Robin, you are well endowed."

He looked down at his chest like he hadn't noticed earlier. They weren't that big were they? "Doesn't it hurt? I mean, isn't it tight?"

"Yes. But most bras are. It is just something to get used to. While we are on the subject of breasts…"

"Oh god…"

"I have noticed with the absence of them, my back feels much better. And you also may run into these problems…" She began to list everything unwanted that comes with breasts. Robin's eyes widened with dread as the list grew more and more horrible.

"You mean bras can do that?"

"Underwire is an evil thing." She walked over to her closet and began to rifle through while Robin tried the 'device' on. "I have noticed many of times that men on your planet have an attraction to women's breasts. Whether it be on the street or in movies."

"Yeah…" He replied in shame.

"They look good, but they do not feel good. Be careful when you cross your arms, and do not sleep with a bra on. You will not like the feeling."

"What?" He asked, not quite understanding. She walked over and gave him a sharp pinch on the side of the breast. "OW! Holy crap that hurt!" He wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"That is what it feels like."

"I didn't realize how much of a burden these were…" He tried to adjust the restrictive piece, but to no avail. "I came here to get clothes that I could fight in comfortably, not squeeze me to death."

"You want to wear a shirt that fits tightly to you so it doesn't get in the way."

"Yes."

"You have to wear a bra."

Again, he pulled at the elastic band. "But it's hard to breathe in."

"You will have to get used to it." She simpered.

"This is awful."

"Now you know my pain."

Later that evening, the titan's east arrived and a very sassy robo-gal met them at the door. I needn't say all but Bee were terrified of this change. Raven was sitting in the living room on the couch reading. She looked over and gave them a half wave as a greeting. There seemed to be no change in her attitude or mannerisms. Beast…uh…Beauty on the other hand was sitting on the other side of the couch with a nail file muttering to himself, "Why is there so much dirt!? I'm such a slob!"

Aqualad and Speedy grimaced. Then Starfire came into the room and threw the whole team off. Sure they had seen her face and heard her voice, but that bod…definitely didn't see that coming.

"Whoa…" The two boys said together.

Mas y Menos just looked in horror at their once revered idol. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos amar a un hombre!"

"No, Dios mío, por favor, decir que no es así!" They cried.

"Here you go Star, try these." Speedy said interrupting the heart broken twins.

"Thank you, I will try them on quickly to make sure they fit…hm…I will have to do so in Robin's room."

"Why? What about yours?"

"Robin is in there currently trying on clothes that she can fight in. She did not appreciate the uniform Gender Bender provided her with."

"Though I doubt she'll come out and talk to you!" BB called from the couch. "She'll all like, OMG I'm so hideous! Only Starfire understands me! Gosh, such a drama queen."

"Robin is not like that…she is just sensitive right now. She is the most beautiful creature that we have ever seen." Star defended.

"Well, that's not awkward at all." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"I so have to see this! Let's go!" Speedy said, excited to torture his friend. Starfire was unsure but showed them to her room.

The door opened and Robin was wearing black legging that were super bunched up at the bottom and the sports bra. "Hey Star, these are kinda long…besides, I think they make my butt look big."

"Um…" Robin turned to see his teammates using all of their might not to laugh.

Instead of being angry, the following happened. "EEEKK! PERVERTS!" And he tumbled to hide himself behind the bed.

The boys lost it. "Like the criminal's going to care about your butt!"

"It's not funny you jerks!" Robin yelled back teary eyed.

"Is that a wonder bra?!" They laughed again.

Robin threw a pillow. "Get out!"

"Uh Oh, she's feisty too!" They still laughed.

Robin seethed. He sprang from the floor and vaulted on the bed, giving him momentum to fly across the room and give Speedy a sidekick to the stomach. Before Aqualad could react, Robin swung a swift kick to the nuts and sent him howling. They ran off, still laughing internally.

Starfire held him back. "Let me go! I'm going to scratch their eyes out with my newly manicured nails!"

"Robin. Stop." She said gently. "It was my fault. They said they wanted to see you, I thought they meant to say hi, not make fun of you. I am very sorry. I did not know you would be indecent."

Robin calmed himself down. "It's okay…It's just…they hurt my feelings." He suddenly paused and thought about what he just said.  _Since when did anything people say hurt my feelings?_  "Does that happen a lot to you?"

"I am an alien from another world. I do not understand your culture all the time. What do you think?"

"Gosh Star…I never realized how fragile your heart is. I'll try to be more careful what I say when I change back."

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "Do you know what makes me feel better when my feelings are hurt?"

"What?"

"A great big hug!" And with that, she pulled him into her arms and practically choked him. Thing was, he really did feel better. Normally, hugs weren't…his thing. But he didn't mind it so much now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Robin and Starfire were getting ready for their outing. Star, wearing normal jeans and a T-shirt, sat on her bed while Robin flipped through the clothes she had.

"There's nothing to wear!"

"We are just going to the mall, it is not like you are seeing Mr. Batman."

"I still don't know…"

Frustrated, Star got up and pulled out an outfit for him. Even when she was normal she wasn't this finicky. "Wear this, you will look fantastic."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I do the lying to you?"

"No…Thanks Star."

"I know you probably will not agree…but your mask gives you away...you may want to not wear it."

"But…But my mask!"

"It will be waiting for you when you come home."

"I can't take it off, no one can see my eyes!" He looked down at his pigeon toed feet.

Star walked up and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why do you wear that mask?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I wear it to hide my emotions. My eyes hold so much sadness, I don't want anyone to see how I feel!"

"And you think they cannot see your emotions now with it?"

He stared at her and then chuckled darkly. "I guess you're right…will you do the honors?"

He wouldn't need to ask twice. She reached up and slowly peeled away the offending cloth. His blue eyes sparkled back at her. Her smile faded. "Robin…your eyes are sad…just like you said."

He bored his eyes into hers. "I told you didn't I?"

Her smile came back. "But they are still very beautiful. You should take your mask off more often."

"Really?"

"Yes, indeed."

"I believe we just had a moment."

"I do believe we did." Her smile reached full potential. "Are you ready to go?"

"Do I need to do something about my…hair?"

"I will brush it for you. Take a seat by the vanity."

He did as he was told, starting to get used to the feeling of being pampered by his best friend. That thought weighed heavily on him.

The brush moved through his hair and then became instantly tangled. "Hold still," Star said as she yanked the brush.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"I am very sorry. But did you take a shower last night?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Do I even need to say it? I'm not ready to be scarred for life!"

Starfire shook her head at him. "You will need to take one to-night. Make sure to shampoo and condition your hair."

"But there's so much!" He said pulling on it in emphasis.

"Let us go to the salon and get it cut, yes?"

He slumped in defeat. "Fine. If it will make it go away, then I'll do it."

After a long half hour of tears and tangles Robin's hair was finally smooth and Starfire tied it up in a bun for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about it until later.

Both ready to go, they stepped out into the common room. Raven was sitting and ready, as usual and Cyborg was making breakfast.

"I already enjoyed cookin', comere' you two! I made good ole waffles!"

"Wow, thanks Cy, good to know one thing has stayed a staple."

"But where is friend Beast…Beauty?"

Her question was answered with a shriek of pure terror followed by, "I'M BLEEDING! OH MY GOD!"

Robin put a hand to his head, Cyborg laughed heartily, and Starfire shook her head in sympathy. From the couch, they heard Raven slam her book and stand up. "I guess that's my cue."

"Raven?" Star asked worried.

"Someone has to help him. Besides, you're helping the girl wonder with his new found form. It looks like you've got your hands full…no pun intended."

Robin blushed hotly, while Starfire just looked at her in confusion.

"You guys go. I've got it covered." With that, she disappeared into the hall.

"Cyborg, why are you laughing so at Beast Beauty's misery?"

"Simple, my lower half was practically destroyed in the accident. I didn't have any reproductive organs in my normal form anyways."

"So how do you go to the bathroom?" Robin asked curiously.

Cyborg pressed a button on his wrist and a panel on his abdomen slid open. Inside was a plastic jug. "Collects the half digested food and neutralizes the odor causing bacteria. Which means I only have to empty it once a month."

"Where do you empty it?" Robin asked nervously.

"In the septic system, duh! You think I'd be enough of a dunderhead to pour it in the toilet? I'm the plumber in this joint, I ain't going to give myself no trouble."

"You 'ain't going to give yourself no trouble…' friend Cyborg, that is a double negative, does that mean you are going to give yourself trouble?"

"Boy, ain't my fault I talkin' like this. Take a chill pill."

Starfire knew that one, it meant to calm down and stop talking. "yes ma'am."

"Good, and now you listen to me. You's the man now Star, you gots to take care of Robin."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Maybe as a boy! It's dangerous out there for a girl. You was scared enough when Star went out alone and he has super strength and laser vision. What chu got? A fancy belt with some toys and some wicked dances moves."

"Hey!"

"Rob, you got's to know you ain't as strong as you was! Sorry, but as soon as you reach town, thems eyes gonna be glue to yo fine ass."

"Whatever! Thanks for the heads up."

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, I will protect her."

Robin grumbled.

Star flew them to the edge of town, and they walked to the mall, so not to draw attention with a Titan vehicle. Cyborg was right. OH how he was right. It's as if the guys didn't even see Star walking next to him. Robin's anger and frustration was slowly building to a point of explosion.

"Whoo girl! You be looking fine!" Some guy shouted.

"Why don't you come over here and hang with us!"

"Hey Baby!"

"Are they real?!"

"DAAAAAAMMMNNN!"

Robin spun on his heel and faced Starfire. "How do you put up with it!?"

"You ignore it. They do it to get a reaction." She patted his back.

"Ay girl, you a angel? Cause you are DIVINE!"

_Don't react, don't react, don't react!_

"I'd tap that!"

"Your dad a baker? Cause you got nice buns!"

"THAT'S IT." He turned in the general direction and shouted back. "Was your dad a baker? CAUSE YOU GOT NICE ROLLS!"

With that he stormed off with echoes of, "OOOH Burn!" behind him.

While normal Robin would have smiled at his triumph. He was trying to hold back his girly tears.

"Robin?" Star asked as she came up beside him.

He stopped and put his hands to his face. "I don't understand. I've never felt this way before." Star tucked some loose hairs behind his ear. "It's like I'm on display for the whole world to point fingers at. And the girls out here, they're looking at me in anger! I didn't even do anything!"

"They are jealous of you." Star tried to comfort.

"I want to go home! My hormones are rampant and my emotions are raw. I'm not ready to be out here yet." He choked.

"And abandon the mission? That does not sound like my fearless leader." She smiled at him. He looked at her in question. "You have faced more painful things than this. I know that. Your strength is amazing. Even if you are a girl now, you are still you and are still capable of the great things you did before. So," She said determinedly. "Walk proudly. Do not be a victim. Let them stare at you in awe and let the whispers be positive. Besides," She took a hold of his hand and held it up between them. "the only persons opinion that you should worry about is mine. And I think you are perfect the way you are."

Robin's blush rivaled a cherry as he nodded. Then he had a spout of normal Robin. "You are very much a gentleman in this form."

"I do believe that I am…we had another of those moments, did we not?"

"We did."

"I do not mind these moments."

"Neither do I." Robin smiled up at her. They continued on their merry way, hand in hand.

When they arrived at the mall, Robin's eyes glittered with fervor. "I never realized how…wondrous the mall was." He said, amazed.

Starfire smirked. That was something she would have said. "Are we going to the place of the styling of hair first?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Something sparked his excitement and regardless of her alien strength, Starfire found herself being whipped around the mall against her free will. Without warning, Robin came to a halt with a screech.

"What is it, Robin?"

He didn't reply, but instead stared at a window display practically drooling. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers by his ear. He raised a slow hand to point. "I want that."

She looked at the object and scrunched her nose. "A purse? You do not need a purse. For what purpose would you have for it? You are only temporarily like this…you would become embarrassed of the purchase when you are normal."

"It has no use in my life and I would probably never carry it with me," He droned, "but I have an urge…I…must…have…it!"

"No. I will not allow you to make a decision that you will regret."

He turned and let her have a taste of her own medicine. Eyebrows upturned, large blue eyes boring into hers, his long lashes batting in innocence, then there was the pout. It was like kryptonite.

"X'hal, there is that weird feeling in my pants again."

He didn't even flinch. "It will go away if you let me get it."

She sighed. "I get it Robin. If you want it that badly-…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as he was already in the store and out. Bag clutched tightly in his hands and a 400-watt smile on his face.

"It's Versace!" she could have sworn hearts were coming out of his head. She was disturbed to say the least. He took her hand and continued to the beauty place.

"Hello, Welcome to Reva Salon and spa. Do you have an appointment?"

Robin's man side made him chicken out from speaking up, so Star took over for him.

"No, but my friend here really needs to get her hairs cut. Is there any way you could do a walk in?"

"Yes, take a seat and we'll see who's open."

They waited only a moment before Robin was called back. He took a seat in the swiveling chair while the stylist gushed over his hair. "Wow, this is some of the most perfect hair I've worked with. What do you do? What do you use?"

Robin thought for a moment and decided not to tell her about the globs of hair gel or the amount of villains that grab his scalp to get a hold on him. "I just lather, rinse, and repeat."

"So what would you like done today?"

Robin looked at her through the mirror gravely. "Get rid of it. All of it. Make it go away."

She was shocked. "B-but! You can't! It's just so beautiful!"

"If you want it, you can have it. I don't want it."

The stylist thought for a moment. "Would you consider donating to locks of love?"

"Locks of love?"

"They make wigs for cancer patients."

Being a good doer by nature, he obviously agreed. Soon his flowing locks were reduced to fluffy tuffs. He ran his hand through it and sighed in content. "Hey Star! Like my new do?"

She came in and looked over her friend in approval. "It much resembles your old style. I like it." She smiled.

Robin looked and watched perplexed as her sincere smile turned into a shocked frown. "Star?" He looked around the room to see all the other clients looking at him. He turned in fear to the mirror and to his horror, his hair had grown back, alittle bit longer then last time. "NNNOOOOO! WHY?!"

The stylist approached him. "Um…do you have magical hair or something?"

"Or something…" Robin replied with a growl.

"Um…is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

He reigned over his anger and thought for a moment. "I'm an active athlete…is there any way to style it so it's out of the way?"

"We could French braid it."

"Great! Star, get over here, you're going to learn how to French braid!"

Star approached from the position she was watching from off to the side.

"You're going to make your boyfriend French braid your hair?"

"He's not my-…"

"No! I wish to do it for her. To make her feel special."

"Awww! That's so sweet!"

Starfire smiled keenly at Robin through the mirror. He looked back at her with narrow eyes and the world's deepest blush.

Back at the tower, a frustrated Beast Boy was laying on the couch while Raven sat, reading, next to him. He was in pain, the cramps taking effect and uncontrollable mood swings throwing him all over the place. "I'm bored. Let's do something!"

She eyed him. "And what pray tell, do you expect to do? Video games?" For once the idea of video games didn't bother her, but she figured it was her new manly nature.

"No…I don't really feel like it." The weight of what he had just said hit him hard. "I hate being a woman."

"Beast Thing, you are nowhere near a woman. You are a girl. A wimpy one at that."

"Rrrrraaaaaaavvvvvveeeeennnnn nn!" He whined.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Hmmm….I know!" He looked at her with glittering eyes. "Let's talk about our feelings."

And with that sickening thought, Raven slammed her book and fled from the room.

Starfire and Robin were walking hand in hand again as they traveled back home. Robin's hair had successfully been tied into a French braid and was out of the way. Leaving him in a happier mood.

"Want to get some coffee?" He asked. Star nodded and they headed over to the nearest Starbucks®. "Are you going to get your usual?" He asked. Star's 'usual' was a hot chocolate with strawberries and pickle juice.

"No, I feel like something different." She said decidedly. She placed her order first. "One black coffee with sour cream, please." The barista looked at her in question, but the customer is always right, so she made the drink just as Star had asked.

"And for you miss?"

Robin had finally made up his mind and placed his order. "Hmm, yes. I'd like a tall double shot espresso in a cappuccino, with 2% milk steamed at 140 degrees and three and a half scoops of milk chocolate, a half a scoop of white chocolate, half a pump of the sugar-free raspberry flavoring and topped with low-fat whipped cream, double sleeve, no cup."

The barista and Star both looked at Robin like he was crazy. He shook his head fervently and looked at barista sheepishly. "Scratch that, just a black coffee please."

She looked relieved she didn't have to make his order.

They arrived back at the tower, drinks in hand and headed to their respected rooms to drop off the goodies they had accumulated. On their way, they passed Beast Boy outside of Raven's room.

"RAVEN! We never talk anymore! Do you hate me? Why are you ignoring me?!"

"We talked 5 minutes ago."

"But that was then and this is now! Why do things always have change between us?!"

"Beast Chick, Shut up and leave me alone."

"I can't believe you Raven. I thought what we had was special!" With that, he stormed off.

At that moment, Starfire leaned over and gave her best friend a hug, grateful he was not as insane as BB was.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were hell. Not just because Beast Boy was unable to contain his mood swings or Robin was being extremely fickle, but because word got out to the villains that jump's favorite heroes were transformed...and everyone wanted to see it. So they were all committing minor crimes just so the Titans would show up. Of course, it wasn't exactly what they were expecting. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg fit the mental image, but Starfire and Robin did not.

One, they weren't expecting Star to be so threatening, and two, they weren't expecting Robin to be so beautiful.

He showed up with a black skintight shirt, and black leggings. A pair of gray basketball shorts went over the leggings, and his utility belt sat on top of those. Since his shoe size shrunk, he ended up wearing the heels Gender Bender turned his boots into, if Wonder Woman could fight in them, so could he. Starfire's arm gauntlets protected his arms and worked as bullet proof shields, since he claimed his cape clashed with his outfit.

He stood intimidating, hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. A look that made them do a double take.

"So, the H.I.V.E. is breaking into a bookstore? What? The headmaster's making you buy normal college text books?"

"I didn't know Mammoth could read!" Beast Boy laughed.

"You'll pay for that squirt!"

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

"B-but you're not a girl!"

"Sho she is, jus as much as you is a moron!" Cyborg countered.

"Titans! Go!" and Robin sprang into action.

Gizmo and Cyborg faced off. "I thought your team was lame before, but now that you're mostly girls, you're plain pathetic!"

"Child, I know you ain't talkin to me like that! I 'bout ta bust a cap in yo little ass!"

"Whaa? Work on your grammar, Queen Latifa!" Gizmo started to grow out his spider legs, but Cyborg took them out before they extended all the way.

"Aw hell no!" with a yank, he pulled him face to face. "I don't think you un'stand. You ain't got no mad Cyborg to deal with, you gots a mad black woman on yo hands. Y'all been to jail right? Ever see my aunt there? Madea?"

"Who?"

"I said Ma to the damn d-e-a, listen up boy! Surrender now before I have to use my piece o steel." He held up his sonic canon that was turning blue from charging.

Sheer terror gripped poor Gizmo's heart. "Okay okay! Let me go!"

"Let chu go? Uh-uh, I don't think so! Just sit tight, this fight should be over soon enough."

Starfire and Beast Boy went up against Mammoth, although, after a few minutes, Beast Boy was sprawled across the floor seeing stars. Starfire charged but was nabbed by Mammoth's giant mitts.

"Let go of me you-you, grednor'k!"

"You still fight like a girl." Mammoth prodded.

"If you wish, I will use male Tameranian fighting techniques."

"Huh?"

A split second later, Star was out of his grip, and had him practically tied him in a knot.

"UNCLE!"

"Your relatives can not save you!" she seethed and flew with him up to the ceiling.

"Spare me!"

"DOT'G HABLG'R! (For glory!)" she pile-drived him into the cement floor.

All that was left was Robin and Raven verses Jinx. It didn't last long but consisted mostly of jibes between Robin and Jinx.

"Nice hair, were you inspired by a cow?"

"Nice heels, how many times have you tripped?"

"I could ask you the same thing, elevator feet."

"Still wearing tights?"

"At least I don't look like a demented doll."

"At least I have a boyfriend!"

"I have a fan club."

"Skank!"

"Witch"

"Drama queen!"

"Drag queen."

Jinx stopped at looked hurt. "You take that back!"

"I never deny the truth."

Raven temporarily blinded her so Robin could sneak up and hit certain pressure points.

"Stop with the poking! What the heck are you doing?"

"Chi blocking. You can't use your powers anymore."

"What?!"

"Well, just until you get to jail...alright guys, let's clean up!"

At that moment, their beepers went off and alerted the group of another robbery in progress, and off they went.

They fought Mumbo, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid, Billy Numerous, Mad Mod, and Dr. Light. Notice these are all male villains. Gizmo radioed the villains to warn them about the Titans, and threw in 'it's creepy, but Robin's a freakin' babe!' and that did it in for them. Although, like I said, they didn't expect what they would see. He had the Catwoman effect, attracting unwanted attention from the opposite team. Poor poor Robin. Needless to say this brought along lots of sexual harassment. They didn't feel the same guilt about it as they did with Starfire. Also needless to say, Robin was having a taste of what Star had to go through during missions. He was not blind to notice that the male villains were eyeballing star when they attacked before. He just didn't realize how it actually felt. Unfortunately, the other two 'girls' on the team couldn't sympathize with him. Cyborg was pretty of course, but was mostly metal, and Beast Boy was green. It works for a guy, but for a girl...not so much. They were being treated mostly the same. Raven and Starfire were taking more hits than normal. Now that the 'but they're just girls' barrier was broken, full out attacks were unleashed. But not to worry, the compassion that Star usually had for human beings was gone, her motherly like demeanor tucked away in her conscience. Now when the fight began, she became a warrior powered by bloodlust and sworn duty.

Robin no doubt thought it was the hottest thing ever.

(Sorry guys, the chapter gets kinda serious from here out)

Then came Slade. He had devised this plan in less than an hour, and they still fell for it. A robo-commando presented itself to them and revealed a video screen in it's face before the fight even began.

"Hello Titans, how are we today? There's been a lot of talk about your...predicament. And I'm curious about it myself. So...why don't you come pay me a little visit? If you do, I won't detonate the bomb I planted in your tower while you were away. See you soon."

Robin couldn't believe it. Even Slade was giving them a hard time! "Alright team, let's go."

"You think he really planted a bomb in the tower?"

"I don't know, but I'd rather be safe Then sorry. Besides, we've done good so far."

"Like, seriously, Starfire's been kickin' major butt!"

"Yeah, remind me not to make you angry in this form...or in your normal form at that..." Raven droned.

The double doors flew in at Slade's lair, and the Titans walked in carefully. "Alright Slade, we're here. Now turn the bomb off."

Suddenly, a whizzing sound came from every direction and all the Titans fell to the ground, unconscious. All except for Robin.

"I swear, you're getting more and more gullible. But never fear, there is no bomb. I just wanted to see your new look...it fits you."

Robin growled. "So why did you knock them out?!"

"I couldn't fight you one-on-one if they were conscious now could I?"

"You're strange."

"Enough talking." Suddenly Slade kicked his foot out and Robin dodged it with a jump.

"Let's see how well you can fight now...and no I won't be holding back."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

The fight went on, lasting an hour or so. Robin was covered in cuts and bruises. His hair fell out of his braid and was hanging in his face. He was panting heavily and could fall over at any moment. Slade on the other hand was not showing his exhaustion.

"Not bad Robin, you landed quite a few hits. But you're still not strong enough."

"My gender doesn't matter. I still hate you and I can still defeat you."

"I beg to differ." He said darkly while slowly approaching him. Robin backed away against a wall. "See you have a new weakness now that you didn't have before."

Robin looked at him puzzled.

"You know, every once in awhile your team rescues one of these victims and ends up with a weeping girl in their arms all the way to the hospital."

Robin's eyes widened as he tried to get away, only to find the wall behind him and Slade's hand on his throat. "Now you can sympathize with them."

Everything happened so fast. Fabric ripping, hands grappling, words shouting, tears falling...it was something from a nightmare. No, Robin never dreamt that this could happen to him. Someone he was close to maybe, but not him. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable before, never felt so helpless.

If Starfire's Tameranian blood hadn't made her less effected by the drug, Robin would had been done for. Instead, Slade was spun around by a very cross alien. Robin slid down the wall, trembling.

Star's face came close to Slade's, and with burning emerald eyes she spoke in a voice of hatred, "Die. Now." and slammed his head through the wall, knocking him unconscious.

With him taken care of, she turned to her friend on the floor. He stared at a single spot on the ground with horror stricken eyes. His arms were wrapped tight around his legs and his fingers clenched what was left of the fabric.

Knowing how to handle these situations, Starfire kneeled next to him, making sure not to touch him. "Robin, can you look at me?"

He did.

"The others are still unconscious, and so is...the opponent. What is your plan of action...fearless leader?"

He swallowed and seemed to hide his emotions, snapping back to 'hero mode'. "I need you to take Slade to the jail. It'll be easier since he's unconscious." He took a shaky breath. "I'll wait with the rest of the team. Maybe I can get some clues while I'm here."

"That sounds most effective." She stood and held a hand out to him. He took it gingerly and stood up himself. "While I am out, I will find you a covering, you are indecently exposed."  
He looked down at his tattered clothing. There was plenty of skin showing, but nothing too serious. But the sound of being sheltered from straying eyes sounded heavenly and he agreed.

A moment later, Star left with an unconscious Slade over her shoulder. Checking on the others, Robin came to find them still knocked out cold. He strayed to the computer, which he hacked into, and filtered through the files on it. He was disturbed by the amount of data Slade had on them, and found it sickening. He whipped out a flash drive he had in his utility belt and plugged it into the computer, downloading the useful files and uploading a homemade virus, which no firewall or security system could erase.

Starfire came back soon after he was finished. "Robin? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He said aloud. The male part of him was trying to cover up what had just happened to him, to write it off as simply embarrassing. The new female part of him was crying and wanted to feel safe and protected.

Star sensed he was lying, but didn't push it. She simply wrapped a blanket around him protectively. He gave her a soft smile as a grateful gesture.

"Hey Star? Thanks for all your help...but can we keep this a secret from the rest of the team? I don't want them to worry about me."

"I will not say anything to them, but with your appearance, they may figure it out."

"Well, let's just hope they don't say anything about it." They waited in silence for the team to wake up.

About another half hour, and Beast Boy sat up and gave a small groan. "What happened?"

"Slade knocked you all unconscious. I fought him myself."

"And won?! Wow. You're so tough as a girl!"

"Well..." He looked sidelong at star. "Starfire helped me out at the end."  _Quite a bit actually_ …

Raven and Cyborg sat up dazed and confused. "Did we win?" Cyborg asked.

"We were most victorious!" Starfire smiled.

"How long were we out?" Raven asked.

"Starfire was out for an hour, you guys were out for two."

"And you?"

"I had a very long fight with Slade."

"You look like it."

"And I feel like it too." The team looked at him concerned. "Can we just go home? It's already around midnight."

"I'm tired!" Beast Boy whined.

"Well ya shouldn't be! Jus took a two hour nap!"

"Two hours isn't enough beauty rest."

"Good grief!" Raven exasperated. "Let's just get out of here!"

"Hey Star, why don't you take Robin back to the tower, we'll pick up some dinner, 'ight?"

"Splendid idea friend Cyborg! We will see you all back home!" She followed Robin as he walked out silently.

Outside, Robin pulled the blanket around him tighter.

"Climb up on my back," she commanded. He didn't argue. She wrapped her arms around his legs to hold him tight, so he felt secure. He folded his arms around her shoulders.

The flight was calm, Star wanted to get him home, but not race him there. He laid his head against her back as his hair danced behind him in the wind.

"Robin, if there is any need that you have, do not hesitate to tell me. I want to make sure you are taken care of."

"Thanks Star." He solemnly whispered.

Back at the tower, Robin took a well deserved bath, with Epson salt to ease his sore muscles. He turned the lights off, only having a candle lit on the counter. He sat there contemplating. Half of him mad and frustrated, the other scared and lonely.  _How could he do that to me? He almost...disgusting, he's even more foul then I thought...how could I let him almost succeed? I let my fear control and paralyze me. It was so stupid! Thank god, Starfire was there. Tonight was just pathetic. Just wait until I see Slade again. He'll pay. Oh he'll pay for making me feel like this!_  Then he smirked to himself.  _If I don't kill him, Star probably will. Man she was so angry!_  Then he sighed again.  _And all I could do was sit there like a trembling schoolgirl. I was just so...scared. I feel violated. And I thought being haunted by him was bad._  He plunged his face underwater in an attempt to calm himself. He had remembered something that Starfire had recently told him,  _if you cry when your frustrated, you'll feel better_ , And so he did, he let out the loudest ear piercing scream he could muster, but it came out as bubbles, the sound muffled by the water. Nothing was heard outside the door, and his friends would be none the wiser.

In the common room, Raven and the girls returned with two large pizza's and a small vegan pizza. "Where's Robin?"

"She is doing 'the bathing' and should be out shortly."

As if on cue, the doors slid open and said person walked in. Clad in plaid pajama pants, slippers and a bathrobe, he towel dried his hair. He said nothing but grabbed a plate and dished up.

"You've been awfully quiet Princess Snooty Pants. What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm just tired."

"And you think we're not?!"

He offered a small smile. "The fight with Slade did me in."  _Not a complete lie at least._

"Aw, it's okay." He rested a hand on his compatriot's shoulder.

Robin pulled away almost immediately, and not with grace so everyone picked up on it.

"Sorry...just a little jumpy."

Starfire gave a small sigh and continued ingesting her mustard saturated pizza.

Later that night, Robin was fitful as he slept. He was having another nightmare. He was used to them, but this one was new. He was crouched in a corner, trying to shield himself. He couldn't tell what gender he was at this point, but he was naked and on display. There were photographers and video cameras on one side and villains laughing on the other. The whole world was watching him squirm. One face stood out above the rest and he seemed to be stepping closer.

"Now that no one is here to protect you, maybe I can fully exploit you this time."

Robin shot up in bed, sweat rolling down his face.  _It was only a dream...only a dream_. He panted, his heart racing inside his chest.

_If you have any need, do not hesitate to tell me._

He bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment, and then grabbed his pillow and headed for Starfire's room.

Star awoke to a tiny knock on her door.

"Star...are you awake?"

She was now, "Yes...did you need something friend?"

The door swished open, revealing Robin standing pigeon toed, clenching his pillow.

"This is really embarrassing Star...but I..."

"You are afraid and you wish me to share my bed with you."

"Is it too much to ask?"

"Not at all. Please come here."

He approached her timidly as she sat up. Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, Robin let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't be letting it bother me...I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Girls hang on to things a lot more then guys do."

"I have noticed that..."

"And this would be traumatic to anyone...it is okay."

"It's okay? That's it?!...sorry...I just..." He clenched his pillow harder.

Starfire grabbed him and yanked him down to the bed.

"Star?! What the Sam hill-?!"

"It is okay." She smiled. She took his pillow and tucked it behind him. "You are stronger than this. Tomorrow morning, you will not be bothered by this. The next time Slade tries to do something, I will be there with you."

"I sense we just had another moment."

"We did indeed." She chuckled and hugged him. "It is time to sleep now."

"I guess it is..." He tucked his head under hers and listened to the deep thump of her heart in her chest. "I like this." He blurted.

"I like this too."

"Goodnight Star."

"Sweet shlorvaks Robin."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Robin awoke by himself. He was in Starfire's room and the sun was already up. According to the clock, it was 10 am. He had slept in by four hours. But he felt like he had ONLY slept four hours. He got up, still in his PJs and went to the common room.

A normal battle was going on. The staple waffle versus tofu waffle. Starfire had apparently united the two fronts, stating that she wanted a waffle that was one-half tofu, one-half regular, and now the two were practicing their skills to unite the two substances together…something that should never be done.

"I'm crossing the dough!"

"You can't! The molecular structure will become too unstable!"

"Try and stop me!"

"Glorious morning to you friend! How are you-"

"Nope. Coffee. Need. Think. Later."

She didn't understand what he meant, but the hidden threat in his voice reminded her of a yapping Chihuahua. She stayed quiet. His drink brewed and he took a big swig, releasing a 'ahhh' and then revealing a smile.

"Good Morning Starfire, I feel great!"

"That's because you were doing the cuddle wuddle with Mr. Snuggykins." Beast Boy taunted.

"What what?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You heard the gurl, we had to wake up Mister model this morning only to find y'all lovey-dovey. You gots some splainin' ta do!"

Robin looked at his teammates. "I had a nightmare."

They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. "Nightmare!? Since when does something like that bother you!?"

He gave a patient smile, "Come alittle closer, so I can punch you."

Beast Boy zipped his lip.

"Cyborg, come with me to the bathroom." Robin commanded.

"Why? You're a big girl, you can go by yourself."

"But I don't want to go alone!"

"What? Ya think yo gonna be attacked in the hallway? Puh-lease. Grow some balls!"

"I wouldn't have to if someone hadn't made mine disappear!"

"Robin, would you like me to accompany you?"

"No thanks Star, suddenly I feel like being alone." He pouted then stormed out of the room.

"Geez, what crawled up her butt?"

"Friends, please. Robin is…stressed."

"Well, D~UH. So are the rest of us!"

"I mean…" She could tell them what happened yesterday, she promised Robin. "The fight with Slade."

"So what? Sure he's cranky after he fights with him, but he's fine the day after!"

"This was…different…"

Cyborg seemed to catch on. "What do you mean, different?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell. But something bad happened, and it bothered her…so no more with the teasing!"

"Okay okay! Scouts honor!"

"So whatcha wanna do?"

"I know!" Beast Boy grinned, "Let's talk crap about Robin!"

"Oooo yeah!"

"Did you see her hair this morning?"

"Augh and her breath! Smelled like Control Freak's armpit!"

Starfire shrugged off her friends and decided to go after Robin.

"Hey Starfire." Raven interrupted from the couch.

"Oh, hello friend Raven."

"Wanna watch a bear on a unicycle?"

"DO I!" Her mission was forgotten as she catapulted on the couch.

Moments later, a shrill scream broke through the tower, followed by a string of curses. They waited to see if there was anything else, but silence reigned.

"I shall go check on our friend."

"Don't worry so much, it was probably just a spider." Raven deadpanned.

Starfire shrugged and left the room.

(The awkwardness begins now.)

In the bathroom, Robin was holding his breath after that scream he had let out. Panic had gripped him. He didn't know what to do, and he was genuinely scared. He stared at the sight that and elicited the scream from him. The medium sized red streak present in his underwear. That was it, his doom was set. Just the thought of what it meant brought a twisting pain to his lower stomach.  _Dear Lord Jesus in heaven…Take me now!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Robin, do you need my assistance to smush a spider?"

"Oh Starfire! Thank god!" He opened the door and pulled her in. "It happened!"

"What? I am afraid you will have to be more specific."

"It's that time of the month."

"?"

"Aunt Flo came to visit."

She tilted her head.

"There's a party at Club Menses!"

"?"

"Riding the crimson tide?"

She shook her head.

"Ragging?"

She pursed her lips.

"I'm ending a sentence with a punctuation mark!?"

She frowned.

"THE TEARS OF A DISAPPOINTED UTERUS!"

Nothing.

"For goodness sake! I started my menstrual cycle!"

"Oh! Why did you not just say so?"

"I'm freaking out here Star! What do I do?!"

"You must first calm down. Take a deep breath."

He did so.

"Good, now repeat after me…peace…quiet…tranquility…"

"Peace…quiet…oh god I'm gonna die."

"You are not. Please relax."

"Okay Okay. How do I stop the bleeding?"

"You don't. You catch it."

"With what?"

"It depends. Do you want 'to fly', 'to ride the cotton pony', or 'pack ammunition'?"

"Okay, so you don't know the euphemisms for period, but you do for feminine supplies?"

"Oh no, I knew the ones you were using, Raven taught them to me, I was just curious to see how many you could come up with." She smiled. At least she was getting better with her jokes.

He sighed, "So what's the difference between these?"

She opened the cabinet under the sink and took out different boxes. She pulled out a square packaged wrapped in pink paper from one. "This is a pad. It is a lining to the underwear, it has an adhesive on one side that sticks to the fabric. Do not stick it to yourself." She pulled out another package, this one thicker. "This is also a pad, but it has the wings on it. They wrap around and stick to the other side of the fabric."

"What's the purpose of that?"

"For when, as Raven says, 'Niagara Falls becomes a local problem'."

"Oh."

"And this is a Tampon."

"I was waiting for this one."

"Raven and I call them photons, and they look like bullets." She opened the package. "You insert it and then press this part down…like a syringe. Then pull the applicator out. When the tampon is full, just pull on the string."

"How do I know when it's full?"

"um…you will know."

"Which do you think is best?"

She bit her lip. "The pad is best for a beginner…but it feels like you are wearing a diaper. The tampon is hard to figure out at first, but once you get it, you are not aware of its presence."

"I guess I'll take the tampon then…"

"I shall leave you with the box. It may take a couple times."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is this happening?" He asked himself aloud.

"It is because the lining of your uterus is breaking apart and shedding-"

"I know why it's happening! It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh…then pardon me. I shall go retrieve a clean pair of underwear for you."

"Yeah…you do that." She left quickly to give him privacy.

A few minutes later, Robin was in his room, lying on his stomach. "Sttttaaaarrrrrffffiiiiiiiiir rrrrreeeeee…" He whined. She didn't hear him. "SSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRFFFFI IIIIIRRRRREEEEEE!"

"Yes?" She popped her head into the room.

"Can you get me some aspirin or something?"

"I left you some Midol on your bedside table. It's for cramps."

"Thanks a ton." He rolled over and uncapped the container.  _It says take two, but that's for a normal person. And I'm pretty sure these aren't normal cramps_. With that thought, he swallowed six and laid back down.

In the common room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still on their Robin tirade. "And her hair is just so perfect! She doesn't even need to do anything! Even when she was a guy!"

"I know! I dun get why he gots all the fangirls, and now she's gots the boys! Ain't nobody like me."

"Girl, it's the hair. I tell ya, we have to shave her!"

Starfire walked into the room with a grave look on her face.

"So, what's up with Princess Marzipan?"

"Robin started her period."

The rest of the team looked at each other in horror and then back at Starfire. "That's it I'm out of here. You coming Rae?" Beast Boy declared.

"Maybe later…I'm having an extreme urge to watch football."

"D'you even und'rstand footbawl?"

"No, not at all." Regardless, she flipped onto ESPN.

"See you guys later." But before he could leave, the doors swished open and Robin skipped into the Room. He was practically glowing.

"How much do you want to bet that she took too many Midol?" Raven whispered to Cyborg.

"BB! You're looking awfully cute today! Careful! Raven might pounce on you! AH~HAHA!" The team shared looks of confusion while Robin pranced around the room. With a final twirl, he gave Starfire a hug. "Isn't today glorious!?"

"Um…how are you feeling?" Star asked tentatively.

"I FEEL LIKE A NICE TUB OF GOOD THINGS!"

"Yep, I believe that's a six pill conundrum."

"But really guys! I feel like…frolicking! Through flowers! And puppies and unicorns! And…Rainbows! Lots and Lots of Rainbows!"

"I'm out of here." BB turned into a squirrel and scurried away.

"How many of those pills did you take?"

"Only six."

"Pay up." Raven held her hand out to Cyborg.

"But really guys! I feel fine! Let's go train, or go on patrol!"

"Robin, you're high on pain killers. It might be a good idea to lay low…especially since we don't know how long it'll take to wear off." Raven reasoned.

Robin pouted. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. If you need me, I'll be in my room, working on those reports." And he stomped out.

"Great, now that the drama queens are gone, I can watch the game in peace. Hey Cyborg, could you explain a little to me?"

With nothing else to do, Starfire joined them on the couch to learn much about the ritual of football.

About four hours later, the game was over, and the Cyborg was teaching the two Mega Monkeys 4. The scary part was that they were enjoying it. The door swooshed open and a cranky leader sundered in, walked over and plopped over the couch upside down.

"Well well, the queen of the zombies lives! How long was that?" Cy asked.

"Four hours and thirty eight minutes." Robin droned.

"There there, Robin, You can always take more of the magic pills."

"I don't think so, I have a high tolerance for medicine, so I need a lot of it to work…but we know what happens when I take a lot, so no more for me thank you."

"Anything you need?"

"I just wanted some company." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why can't women have apostrophes instead of periods?"

Without skipping a beat, Raven replied. "They'd probably be more possessive and prone to contractions."

"And commas?"

"Prone to break ups."

"I see." Suddenly, his stomach rumbled.

"You missed lunch with us, would you like something?" Starfire asked politely.

"Ice Cream…"

"Iced cream is not food, pick something else."

"But I want ice cream."

"Well, you cannot have the iced cream."

"But I want ice cream."

"You will have to go out get it yourself."

"But I want ice cream."

"You cannot have it, I will not get it for you, and it is not food, so you have no need for it."

"I'M BLEEDING OUT MY UTERUS! I NEED ICE CREAM."

"Technically, you're bleeding out of your-"

"And on that awkward note, I will be going out to find Beast Beauty. See you later." Raven phased through the floor.

"I'll get ya some Rob, what kind?" Cy asked.

"Ben and Jerry's, Chunky Monkey."

"No prob, You need anything Star?"

"No, I am fine, thank you friend."

And with that, Cyborg left.

Meanwhile, on the outside world, Raven found Beast Boy sitting at a road side juice bar, used paper cups stacked around him. She approached with caution.

"Give me another."

"Look Miss, don't you think you've had enough? You're going to get sick." Said the bar tender, a funny looking man.

"I said I want another! Curse your tiny paper hat!" The frightened juicer filled his request.

"Beast Beauty, is something wrong?" Raven asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, not that you would care."

"If I didn't care, would I have asked?"

He sighed. "All day…people were laughing and pointing at me. I mean, I was kinda used to it from before…but it was never this bad. I don't think people recognize me…There was a group of girls…and I passed them and they purposely bumped into me. 'OOPS! S~orry!' and then they were laughing…then one girl was like, 'what did you do? Fall in a tub of guacamole?' and another said 'She's grosser then that Beast boy on the Titans!' then they laughed as I started crying."

"Why did you cry?"

"DUH! They made me feel like crap!"

"I know, but why did you let them _see_  you cry?"

"…I don't know…I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I see…well, it's like Starfire says, 'There will always be people who say mean words because you are different, and sometimes their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter.'"

"And?"

"I don't think you're a freak…a little weird, but not a freak."

"Thanks Rae…" He smiled.

"No problem…"

"I think we had a moment."

"Not really…what kind of juice is that?"

Back at the tower…

"Robin, do you wish for me to give you the 'neck massage'?"

His mind said no, but his body said yes. Who was he to argue? She offered. He nodded and sat up.

The instant she grabbed his shoulders, he regretted it. It was a  _Tamaranian_  massage! His shoulders screamed in pain, his vertebrae popped in his spine. He heard himself making unintelligible noises like half screams of pain, half gurgles. Just when he thought she was going to snap his collar bone, she let go and he slid to the floor. Strangely, he fell refreshed.

"Better?"

"Much thanks."

The door swished open behind them.

"Oh friends! Welcome- oh, why, hello Mr. Batman."

Robin shot up, to see his friend and mentor standing in the doorway, in Bruce Wayne form. Then he quickly ducked, dreading the teasing from this already.

"Well hello Princess Koriand'r…er, Prince Koriand'r now, isn't it?"

She chuckled.

"And is that my…daughter…over there?"

Robin whipped up his best Swedish accent. "No…You HAVe neVER met me beFORE."

"Richard."

He poked his head up. "What do you want Bruce?"

"It's not what I want, it's what Starfire wants. She explained the situation to me and said that she had some questions about her new found form. She also said every time she asked you, you would avoid the topic and every time she asked Beast Boy or Cyborg, they would laugh. So, I thought I'd sit down with her and have a little talk."

Robin looked at Star. "You called  _him_?"

"Yes, I would have called Galfore, but I did not want others to listen in on the conversation."

"That would have been such a better option! Tamaranian men may have greater differences from us other then 3 foot purple tongues and 9 stomachs!"

"It is alright. I will figure the rest out." She stood up and followed Bruce out of the room.

"Ya know, this is your punishm'nt fo not telling 'im 'fore."

"You didn't either!"

"So? I ain't encroaching on yo territory. You'd attack me like a puma! B'if I known, I would have."

"Too late now…"

"I'll help you correct it."

"Thanks Cy."

About an hour later, Raven and Beast Boy came home, juice in hand. Starfire was still talking to Bruce.

"Hey, is that the Batmobile outside!?" BB asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Is he here?!"

"Yep."

"Where?!"

"He's talking to Starfire about puberty."

His grin grew even larger and a laugh almost escaped his lips. "SUCKS TO BE YOU, GIRLFRIEND!"

Robin slouched in his seat and put a hand on his head. "Yes. It does. I thought I would only have to worry about my period today…uhhhh…."

Soon enough, Bruce and Starfire finally emerged from their powwow. Starfire looked pale, and to Robin, that was not a good sign.

"I think we have things all figured out." Bruce claimed with a smirk.

" _What did you do?!_ " Robin asked silently.

Bruce just got an evil Grinch-like smile. "See ya later, Vagina!"

The other three titans choked out a laugh.

Starfire approached Robin with a very sad expression. "Robin, I must be making the apologizes."

_Here it comes…_

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and lifted him into the air. "I did not know that your stunted growth was caused by a lack of erections. I will try to be more sexually appealing to you from now on so you can get taller!"

Robin wasn't sure if he should punch Bruce or kiss him. Either way, he had a lot of work to do. But, decidedly, it could wait a few days…after his sickness went away.


	6. Chapter 6

It was day number two of Robin's curse, and Beast Boy was feeling just fine. The boy wonder had not been seen out of his room. Star had noticed that he had gotten sick along with his menses. Poor poor Robin. Not that Beast Boy cared. He had his turn, and Robin didn't sympathize with him then, so why should he do so now? He felt he was justified.

Reason number two he was so happy? He had a new fan club. Of guys. Even though there were guys in his old club...he usually ignored him. But having a group of fan boys still normally wouldn't be appealing to him...or shouldn't be appealing. Robin didn't find it appealing, and neither did Cyborg. But this was beast boy. He loved attention.

 _There's nothing wrong with flirting with them now. Since I'm a girl, it would be normal. I would be considered a lesbian if I sought after the girls. Although, my mind is still a boy...so would it be bad._  He stopped and grabbed his head.  _Ugh...this is confusing...I know! I'll just mess with them! That'll be fun. And they can lavish me with praise if they want to._  He rubbed his hands in mischief.

As much as it killed him, he tried hard to make himself look pleasing. That meant makeup and hairstyling. Which he knew nothing about. So he tried his best. Being a girl, he found he had raw natural talent for beauty.  _If only I could do this when I was a guy_. Then he paused.  _On second thought, I would have no use for it._ And he headed out.

"Well hellar..." He ran into Cyborg in the hallway. "Where do ya thing yo goin' like that, precious?"

"Out." He said simply.

"Well I'm coming witchu. I rather be caught dead then spen' the rest of the day with Snooki and her boyfren'."

"It's cool."

"I'll join you too." Raven spoke.

Beast Boy screamed and jumped into Cyborg's arms. "Don't do that! I'm so jumpy in this form!"

"Girl, shut yo mouth. You was jumpy as a boo too!"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

On the outside, Beast Boy walked a few steps in front of his friends with an incredible amount of swag in his step. Guys were making catcalls at him.

"Hey girl, you look like a flower in full bloom!"

"I'd take you in my salad!"

"Kermit's got nothing on you cutie!"

Unlike Robin, Beast Boy was thoroughly enjoying this.

"She seems to be provoking them, what do you suppose she's thinking?" Raven asked, curiosity hinting at her words.

"I dunknow. I don't judge white people." Cyborg said as he threw his hands up in defense. "I'm goin head ova to 'NRG', see ya later, make sure she don't get raped."

"What kind of creep would rape a giant broccoli stalk?" Raven turned her attention to her chartreuse tinted friend, only to find him antagonizing the wolves.

"Oh boys!" He stuck one leg up behind him and then giggled. The boys howled.

Raven pursed her lips in thought. "This probably isn't a good idea."

As if the devil was listening, two large men came up behind Beast Boy and linked their arms. "Hey babe, why don't you come with us? There's a pretty sweet club happening downtown."

Beast Boy tried to hide his nervousness. "Aw thanks sweets, but I'm busy..."

"Oh, we won't be long...we just want to have a little fun."

Their sense of fun and his sense of fun were two different things.

"Green's my favorite color."

That did it. "RAVEN!"

She took that as her cue and sprang into action...as much as raven springs. She grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and gave him a firm yank towards her. "She's mine." If she was Superman, they would have holes right through their skulls.

"What? Like your girlfriend?"

"No, my pet. If you mess with her, she might get too nervous and pee on the carpet."

Beast Boy frowned.

"Oh come on. We were just going to invite her to club. You can come too."

"Don't make me send you to another dimension."

The boys looked at each other, and then burst into laughter. "Another dimension? What are you? The great Oz?"

Two black circles appeared under their feet as they were dragged down into the earth.

"Raven..." Beast Boy asked nervously.

A moment later, they emerged very pale and shaking. They immediately hugged each other. "We're sorry! We'll never bother an innocent girl ever again!" They bawled. "Here! Take my wallet!"

"And here's the keys to my moped! Just...don't send us back!" and they took off running.

"That's how it's done." Raven smirked.

"Thanks Rae...I guess I should have known better."

"Yeah. You should have." She said as she continued on.

"Hey, from now on, can I call you bro?"

"No."

"Broski?"

"Broseph? Brohan?" She ignored him. "Brotien? Brocean? Brodeo? Bromo? Brofessor? Brohemian? Brohammad? Han brolo?"

"Can't you take a hint? I don't care."

"But I want to see how many I can come up with."

Raven sighed.

"Brotato chip. Brosideon. Bromance. Bromosapien. Brorontosaurus. Abroham Lincoln."

"Stop."

Beast Boy continued against her wish, and as much as she wouldn't admit it. She enjoyed his company.

In Robin's room, he was laying face first on his bed. A crippling headache taking possession of him. Starfire sat in his computer chair next to the bed, reading a fishing catalog and coveting.

"Hey Star, what do girls do for their period on your planet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have similar supplies as we do?"

"Oh no. On Tamaran, a girls training begins the day of her first cycle. She and her mother will go out and hunt a grenorfenstork'r. Then she will tan its skin to preserve it and then use it to line her undergarments."

"Umm...interesting..."

"And unlike your kind, we start our cycles around age seven."

"That young?!"

"We do not live very long."

He looked at her sadly, not wanting to think about her dying before him. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have no worries. It is because we are fighters and die in battle. We have the same length lifespan as Humans."

Robin sighed in relief.

"But that is why we start so early, so we can reproduce. If I was back on Tamaran, I would be married with a child by now."

Robin thought for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"Not at all! I missed out on a lot of my childhood, so I am glad I can have my teenage years to spend the way I want."

"I am glad you are spending them with us." He smiled. "But I wish I didn't have to be lying here in pain!"

"Would you rather be fighting in pain."

"Well, look at you being so optimistic! Do you have to tell yourself that everytime you go into battle when you're on your period?"

"No. Usually I will think to myself, 'You are cranky and grumpy. The Villains deserve to feel your wrath. They interrupted your nap and they must pay.' And that usually motivates me pretty well."

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed.

"How does a cell in a bro get water?"

"I don't know, how?" Raven was just humoring him for once. There wasn't anything else to do, and ignoring him wasn't working.

"OSBROSIS. What do you call it when a bro gets struck by lightning?"

"I don't know..."

"ELECTBROCUSION. What's a bro's sexual orientation?"

"What?"

"BROMOSEXUAL."

Raven would never admit it, but his sense of humor had gotten better in his new form. He still wasn't funny, but wasn't as bad.

Suddenly, Beast Boy fell unceremoniously to the cement. "Owie!"

"Klutz."

"I'm not used to walking in these stupid heels!"

"You can be any animal...but you have horrible balance?"

"I think I rolled my ankle."

"Oh great."

"Carry me?" he asked with his arms out.

"Can't you change into...oh I don't know, a bird and fly?"

"That's not very nice Rae, you should practice being a gentleman."

Raven twitched. "Your options are to turn into a bird, or I will teleport you back to the tower, and I know how much you hate my portals."

Beast Boy shuddered and morphed into a hummingbird and landed on her head. She swatted at him.

"I am not a taxi, you pest."

He rested on her shoulder.

"Fine! But I'm going to the bookstore and you have no say in the matter."

He chirped.

Cyborg was at the tech store, browsing around and doing his best to find the latest tech for the team. They had one USB to RCA converter left, and it was on sale.

"Nice! I can use this to play footage from my hard drive on the TV in the living room." He reached for the box when another woman snatched it first. He tried to be polite. "Ma'am, I was going to buy that."

"Well too bad, I gots it now. And I ain't no ma'am."

Cyborg felt his eye twitch. "Girl, what' yo problem? All I's trying to do was be nice. And you about to come after me like I'm the po-po. Whatchu using that fo anyways?"

"Ifa you must know, I'm reselling it at full price."

"Aw hell naw! I actually got a use for it, so hand it over."

"In yo dreams chrome doom."

"Excuse me? You needs to get some R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"

"What are you? Five?"

"At least my thighs don't 'pologize to each otha when I walk!"

"At least my thighs don't spark when I walk!"

"You look like something my dog threw up."

"Imma bout to back hand you with all my rangs on!"

"Bring it! I'll meet you in da parking lot at three o'clock."

"Shut up! You gots to get your insults rewired!"

"I know you didn' jus go there!"

"I did, and I'll do it agane!"

"Don't do it, imma gonna open up a can of whoop ass!"

"Go ahead and try!"

"Yo jus jealous cause you can't kick that high without ripping yo pants."

"Cyborg!" Raven interrupted the argument.

"Whatchu want boo? Can'tcha see I busy here?"

"We're supposed to be defending the public, not threatening them."

The other woman took the opportunity to escape.

"Well she started it. Actin' like a primp lil poodle that jus got shaved."

"Not my problem."

"Where's B?"

"See this bird on my shoulder? She twisted her ankle and is being a royal fart."

Beast Boy's head turned away in contempt.

"So Whatchu wan't'do fo dinna? Maybe KFC and get some chicken wangs?"

"Let's go back to the tower and see what the others want."

When they arrived, a wonderful aroma filled the air. "Whoa...what's that?" Beast Boy asked shifting back into a human.

Robin answered from the kitchen with a smile. "I started feeling better, so Star and I decided to make pasta for dinner."

"Yeah girl! That's what I'm talkin bout!"

"Think of it as an apology for being so horrible yesterday...and since the whole thing started at that."

"Apology excepted!" Beast Boy jumped and ran to look over Robin's shoulder. His smile faltered. "That's a lot of carbs."

"Crabs? No honey, there's no meat in here."

Beast Boy couldn't complain, and began to set the table.

"It has been eons since we had a home-cooked dinner like this." Star mused.

"Yeah, Cyborg's usually the only one allowed to cook." Beast Boy laughed.

"Especially after Starfire's 'farfle' incident."

"We did not have the proper ingredients, the unwholesome taste was not my fault."

"Star, mayonnaise and marshmallow fluff doesn't make a good combination."

The team laughed at Star's expense as she tried to explain things with Tamaranian analogies. It wasn't working.

"You know, against all odds, we've been able to make light of our situation." Robin commented.

"Says the one on her period."

"Hey, I said despite the odds! I think this is proof at how much we've grown as a team. We can still work effectively while being switched like this...No, more like proof of our  _friendship_."

"Yeah...I'm just going to pretend I didn't want to murder you in your sleep." Beast Boy said avoid Robin's glare.

Things were looking up for once for our heroes...or we're they?


	7. Chapter 7

It was a typical Saturday morning. The team was mostly in the Ops room. I say mostly because Robin and Raven had not yet emerged. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing as usual, but not the typical tofu vs. meat battle. This time they were arguing about the TV channel.

"I want to watch Pretty Little Liars!"

"Well, I want to watch Jersey Shore!"

"A book commits suicide every time you watch that show."

"So? Snooki is my home girl."

Starfire sat at the table, playing a round of solitaire after Raven had told her the rules. She didn't quite get it, but she was having fun anyway. She hummed to drown out the noise.  
During all of this, one of the side doors swished open and Raven glided in.

All other activities stopped.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy asked wide eyed.

Raven was back to her normal female form. A pert smile on her face.

"Bro...what happened?"

"I guess I learned everything I needed to know about males." she shrugged.

"Oh Raven!" Star spoke sadly. "I am glad you are back to your normal form, but now I am all alone."

"Sorry" she droned unsympathetically.

Beast Boy and Cyborg giggled. "Ooo Star's a playa!"

"Yeah, if we all go downtown together, he'll totally look like a pimp!"

"Please, what is this 'pimp'? Is it a good thing?"

"Depends on what part of town you're from."

The conversation again was halted by the front doors opening. Robin walked in looking like he had personally tied Slade and The Joker to a rocket and set them crashing into the Gordianians. Hands on his hips, he stood proud as day.

"Um...Robin?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. "YEAH BABY!" Then he started dancing his way down to his friends. "There is no more bl~ood. My period is do~ne. I am so ha~ppy. So very ha~ppy!" he chanted. Then saw Raven and came to a screeching halt. "Whoa! What happened to you?"  
Raven smirked again. "I figured out the trick to change back."

"Well what is it?!"

She pulled her hood up. "Figure it out yourselves." Then she sank into the floor.

"Selfish!" he called after.

Suddenly, Bruce Wayne popped up on the screen.

"HEEEEEEYYYYY VAGINA!"

Robin ducked behind the couch from his tormentor. (See what I did there? Tor-mentor?)

"I see you back there missy!" he teased, thoroughly enjoying Robin's predicament.

"What do you want?" he asked poking his head up. "Here to feed more lies to my best friend?"

"Nope, I'm here for you." Then he grew serious. "I'm throwing a party and I need you to be there."

"You're serious?"

"I'm Batman."

"Bruce, I can't. If this is for some business thing, you can't introduce me as your daughter, you never had a daughter."

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is. Besides, I'm your guardian and you should respect me by doing what I ask."

"Your pulling THAT card?"

"Yes and I am not ashamed."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll cut off your funds. No gas money, no food money, no hair gel money."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you remember when I cut off your bathroom privileges? I can, and I will."

He gave a deep growl as a sigh. "Fine...but you're paying for the dress."

"Fair enough...oh! You also need a date."

The team collectively looked at Starfire. "Yes?" she asked curiously.

Robin swallowed hard. Star was the only eligible date, now that Raven was back to normal and be wouldn't dare go with any other male. Not to say that he wanted to go with anyone else, he just wasn't sure how to go about asking her. The team watched him carefully as he tugged on his collar.

"Starfire...um would you...uh...that is...if you'd like...there's a possibility...mmm..." he smiled nervously.

"I would most enjoy being your date." She finished with a smile.

He blushed like he had never blushed before and she patted his head.

"One more thing," Bruce spoke up, "Jason's going to be there."

The blood ran fast from his face as he turned to look at his guardian in panic. "You're kidding right? This is some sort of joke right? RIGHT?!"

"Nope."

He sank to his knees in a dark depression. "Oh dear Lord in heaven...take me now..."

"Robin, who is this Jason and why does he make you suicidal?"

Robin met the faces of his concerned teammates and responded like he was Jerry Seinfeld speaking of Numen. "My brother."

After the long explanation of the running grudge between Jason Todd and Richard Grayson, Starfire was determined to make Robin the most stunning girl in the room. Fortunately, he gave her a lot to work with. She dragged him to the mall, where he'd get his makeup professionally done and could pick out a dress. Much to his dismay. They went to the dress store first. Well, a dress store...it took them five stores before Robin agreed to try something on.

"What about this one? Or this one? Oh, this would look wondrous on you! And this one compliments your eyes."

"You're having way too much fun for someone who doesn't like shopping."

"I still like shopping...just not up making and the styling of the hair. But I do it anyways."

"You are like the sweetest person ever!" Then he shook his head. "Thanks for your help."

She smiled, "No problems." Then she shoved the armful of dresses she had accumulated into his arms. "The rooms of dressing are in the back of the store. Go try these on, I am going to get fitted for my tux."

"B-but but but..." he said unsure of what to do.

"Just try them on to see if they fit. When I come back, we will go through them."

Robin sighed. "Okay okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Starfire returned and waited outside of the dressing room. Robin came out looking exhausted.

"How did it go?"

"You gave me nine, eight of them fit."

"And you liked all of them?"

"No...that pink and orange sequent one was too much. Way too much."

"Well then, try one on and come out and let me see."

He groaned.  _Mom, Dad...if you can hear me up there...stop laughing because it isn't funny,_  and shuffled back into the stall.

A few awkward moments later, he emerged. The dress was floor length and a deep green color, with a golden embroidery around the hem. The sleeves reached his wrists.

"It seems like something from one of those museums you took me to."

"Next." he concluded.

The second one was bright yellow, a fitting color. The skirt was short and layered like petals. The top was halter style. "I feel like a daisy."

"Do you like daisies?"

"I despise them."

"Then I suppose you should try the next one on."

The third was stop sign red, mid-thigh, strapless, skin tight with a band around the middle.

"Too much skin."

The fourth was mid calf, pleaded silk tie-dyed. One shoulder strap. "Too colorful." Starfire commented.

"Too colorful? Really? Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"And too swirly."

Dress number five was another floor length that poofed out at the bottom. The sleeves were puffy and the whole dress was a sparkly light blue.

"I feel like Cinderella."

"It is every girls dream to be a princess."

"Not mine."

The sixth dress was an...accidental grab. Robin came out with a black leather corset laced across his torso and a velvet skirt ripped to shreds.

"Did you get this off of the set of chainsaw massacre?"

"Please take that off, your appearance scares me."

Starfire was beginning to think they would never find a suitable dress. They had to. Robin need to rub Jason's nose in it. In what, she wasn't sure. She sighed but looked up when the curtain to the dressing room slid open. Her jaw dropped.

The last dress was perfect. The top of it was pleaded black fabric that crisscrossed across his chest to behind his neck, revealing a beautiful neckline. The waist was familiar pleaded material. The bottom looked like a giant red silk handkerchief. The design was of fiery swirls that faded into blackness. One slit took at the side that crawled up the leg, showing just enough skin but still being tasteful. The edges of the skirt flared up in waves.

Starfire's prayers had been answered. "Do you like it?"

"I do indeed."

"Then let us purchase it!"

With her faith restored with new found vigor, she raced Robin around the mall for accessories, shoes, hair, makeup, and nails. Robin, on the other hand, was fading fast.

"Star, I'm so thankful that you're helping me with this...but I'm exhausted. Can we go home?"

She shuffled through the bags that they had and grinned. "I only need to pick up my tux now. If you are tired, please, go sit on the bench other there and wait for me. I will not be long. I promise."

"Kay." he was too tired to even respond properly. The bags crashed at his feet as he fell, very unladylike unto his rump.  _Man, how do girls do this all day?_  He was NOT looking forward to tonight. The last time he saw Jason, it wasn't so pleasant. He would probably be challenging him to a fight...without giving him time to change.

Starfire was back quickly like she promised and held a hand out to him to help him up. He was elated when not only did she remain holding his hand, but she focused her strength on his arm so his feet barely touched the ground. When he got home, he sat on the couch for a few minutes before falling over into a nap.

Around six o'clock, Starfire shook him awake and dragged him to get ready. She touched up his makeup and re-fluffed his hair. The rest of the tower's occupants were curious about Robin's transformation into a lady, but they didn't have to wonder long though. Around 7:30, the doors to the ops room opened and Starfire walked in in her tuxedo, looking extremely sharp.

"Star, you're one of those people that can wear anything, and look good in it." Beast Boy commented.

"I do not think I would look good in a ballerina's tutu in this form."

"I beg to differ."

"Rob's gonna be the star of the night."

"Like she needs anything to boost that ego of hers." Raven droned.

Starfire cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ladies...and Beast Beauty…"

He stuck his tongue out.

"I would like to present to you...Rebecca Grayson!"

"Rebecca? Why not Rachel?"

"Because that's my name!" Raven frowned.

"How about Regina?"

"Too close to Bruce's name for him."

"Why not Lucy?"

"Why Lucy?"

"Because Ricky is short for Richard, and Ricky Ricardo's wife is Lucy." Beast Boy explained.

"That's a stretch."

"Mabee Richonda?"

"She's not black! How about Richette?"

"Why don't we just can her Richie-loo-hoo!"

"Let us just stay with Richard then...I present to you, Richard Grayson, the makeover."

Robin finally came into the room. His hair falling around him but curled up like the edges of the dress. His sapphire eyes were sparkling from the brown eyeliner and thick mascara. He donned an intricate ruby studded choker on his neck. Black heels were strapped to his feet. Leather straps crisscrossed back and forth up his calf. He looked stunning.

"Ehh...I could do better."

Robin frowned. "No one asked you."

"Well I think ya look sexy as hell."

"Cyborg, I do not think fiery death has a sex appeal."

"Shut up rectum!"

Robin giggled. "Thanks Cyborg."

"You guys ready? I'll drive!" The robo human spoke.

"Gotham is, like, three hours away."

"I didn't say we'd be taking a road." he smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, the T-car was hovering above the city at 90 miles per hour.

"Welcome to Titan airlines. We know you didn't have much of a choice, but we thank you anyway."

The happy couple sat in the back seat. Both gripping the interior material for their lives.

"I did not realize that Cyborg was such a bad driver."

"She's a girl now."

"Oh."

A half an hour later, the car landed at Wayne manor and two shaking passengers hobbled out.

"I'll be back to pick you up at twelve o'clock sharp!"

The other to shook their heads violently.

"Have a good time now!" he called from the driver seat.

Having momentarily recovered, Robin shouted back, "Thanks MOM."

Starfire offered her arm. "Shall we make an entrance?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with...and make Jason look like a weenie."

They reached the door where Robin knocked. It opened to an old British gentleman in a suit. "Ah, Madam Richard and Master Starfire. We've been expecting you."

"Alfred, good to see you." He smiled.

"Permit me, may I give my favorite Wayne a hug?"

Robin giggled and gave his mid-childhood caretaker a hug. "You look radiant. Master Jason will be fuming."

Robin let out an uncharacteristic cackle. "Oh, he will." Then he grabbed his date's hand. "Come on Star!"

Walking into the ballroom, multiple pairs of eyes landed on the black haired beauty and the handsome man with the glowing green eyes.

"RICHELLE!" A man called from the middle of the room, women surrounding him on all sides. "I'm glad you could make it, you look stunning." He stepped away from the ladies taking tall strides.

"Hello Bruce." Star and Robin said simultaneously.

"And you look quite spiffy as well, Prince Koriand'r."

"Thank you, sir."

"So spill it, why did you want us to come?" Robin demanded.

Bruce got a big cheeky grin on his face. "Two reasons, one that I can't tell you and...because I really wanted to see you in a dress."

Robin face went from shock to anger. "You jerk! Do you know how much work I went to look like this?!" He threw wimpy punches out, not to hurt his guardian, but to let out some anger.

Bruce laughed heartily, "I hope you don't figure out how to change back. You're so cute like this!" He picked him up in a bear hug and spun him around.

"Put me down ya damn pervert!"

"I always wanted a daughter!"

"Bruce, who is this?" A woman asked approaching the group.

"Oh Beverly!" he put his arm around Robin's shoulder. "This my young ward, Richelle."

"I thought you said you only had two...and they were both boys."

Bruce laughed, "Yep, this poor child is a victim of circumstance. Only temporarily a girl." He said with mirth.

Robin growled.

"So you mean..."

"Her real name is Richard."

Robin's eyes narrowed into slits.

The woman squealed, "That's hilarious!"

Again Robin growled. "and you are?"

"My new girlfriend." Bruce provided.

"During weekends or weekdays?"

"All the time. We're getting pretty serious." Bruce's version of serious was sticking to one woman for at least two weeks.

"Oh really? The world must be coming to an end." He smirked.

"Oh and who's this?" the woman asked looking at Starfire. "Your boyfriend? Another victim of circumstance? Or are you gay?"

"Richard is gay depending on the day." Star said with a smile.

A long awkward silence cut through the air.

"Uh star...she meant gay as in a homosexual."

She realized what she had just said with horror. "No no no! He is not like that, he most definitely a heterosexual!"

The woman laughed again. "You two are so funny!" Then she apparently saw a friend and waltzed away to chat.

"Have you seen Jason yet?" Bruce asked, changing the topic.

"Nope, but you probably just jinxed me."

"Hey Princess!" a voice called from behind the group.

Robin cringed. "Told you."

Jason sashayed up next to him and took his hand. "My my, a flower indeed. I admit defeat."

"Open your mouth again, and I'll shut it for you." He yanked his hand away. Even though he was pissed at the moment, Robin was glad Jason wouldn't be tempted to sweep Star off of her feet.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your dearest bro bro!"

Robin, again, growled.

"Bruce, this is too much fun. We can't possibly let 'Richelle' go back. He's not as much fun as a guy."

"I heard that."

"Now Jason, be nice. It's not every day that your sister comes to visit." Bruce laughed.

"That's it! You! Me! Come at me bro!"

"But Dear ole Dickie bird, what if you ruin your hair?"

"I will still kick your kenorfenstoker with high heels and a dress on!"

"Kenorfenstoker?"

Starfire laughed at her native word.

"Jason, Dick, the night is still young. Why don't you worry about fighting later...when most of the guests are too drunk to realize what's going on."

"Fair enough." Jason agreed.

Alfred approached the group with a tray in hand. "Master Bruce, can I offer you a drink?"

"Please." Robin spoke grabbing a glass with a red liquid. Generously, took a swig and choked it down. Then he spoke with a rasp, "That was awful! What was that?"

"That was wine young master."

"What year?"

"1980"

"No wonder! It tastes like brandy."

"How do you know what an alcoholic beverage tastes like? You are underage." Star questioned.

"You try to deny it," Bruce interrupted, "but I raised you well!"

"Underage drinking is not equivalent to good parenting."

"Neither is running around in tights and crime fighting in the middle of the night, but we did that anyways."

"That's because you're still twelve years old."

"What's your excuse?" Bruce smiled.

"I'm eight." he smirked.

"Please, if we are talking about the ages are parents died, would I be seven?"

Jason grinned. "You two  _are_  made for each other."

Robin's face rivaled his dress. "Where's your date?"

Jason's joy was short as he frowned. "Shut your face."

"Shut  _your_  face."

"Shut your mom's face!"

"My mom's dead!"

"Well then her face is already shut isn't it?"

Lightening seemed to crack the air between them.

"Ro-Richard, would you like to dance?"

"Gladly!" He grabbed her arm and they whisked out onto the dance floor. Leaving Jason giggling in the dust.

_Whatever you've done, just bury it. We'll swim back down to the ocean bed._

Out on the dance floor, a few couples were swaying to the music, but a certain duo weren't on tempo...and the fuming girl was leaning.

"Stupid Jason. Stupid Bruce. Stupid party. Stupid dress. Why did he want us to come anyway?"

"Um..."

"Probably to humiliate me. He's probably has security cameras set up all over the place taking pictures of us."

"Well..."

"Or maybe he is keeping a tally with Jason...and I'm losing."

"Robin..."

"Or maybe they have a bet. Ooo the fiends!"

"It is me!" Star finally cut in.

_And to the secret place where we buried our bones, while we explore our shipwrecks with pockets full of gold._

After a millisecond of silence, he responded. "What?"

"We are here because of me..."

"What did you do?"

"When Bruce came over...we talked...and I might have mentioned the 'date' you went on with Kitten."

He grimaced, "I don't consider it a date, I think of it as a prison sentence."

She laughed.

 _I don't care where you've been tonight. It is of no consequence_.

"So what does that have to do with this?" he asked.

She blushed and avoided his eyes. "I told him about the dance we had...and that I liked it..."

"...so..." his heart was beating in his chest.

 _Just stay here, my arms are wide, my love is too_.

"Please don't be mad at me! I just...wanted to dance with you again..."

 _The rest of the world could disappear, and I wouldn't care_.

He smiled and tightened the hand gripping hers. "I'm not mad. If you wanted a dance...you could have just asked."

She smiled tenderly at him.

_Because I'm on fire._

Bruce and Jason were standing a little ways away watching, envying them.

"He seems pretty happy."

"I never saw him so...relaxed before."

"Isn't that dangerous for him?"

"In any other situation I would frown upon it...but, she's a part of their team. They work together...and she's capable of keeping herself safe, she won't be a burden."

"But wasn't it you who said love is blind, and blinds you in return?"

"Yeah...Starfire has a strange ability to heal and strengthen. When most lovers would be a weakness to a hero...a life without her would destroy him."

"...I see...what's with him and red heads?"

Bruce shrugged.

The next song had started and the two were in bliss. Robin realized how out of character he was being, but didn't give a fiddlers fart. The girl side of him was just happy to be in the arms of the man she loved. Or the arms of the girl he loved...either way, he was content. Same for Starfire, she was trying extremely hard to stay grounded...and wasn't exactly succeeding.

All was destroyed when Jason asked to cut in. Starfire relinquished her hold and went to chat with Bruce...who was, yet again, crowded with women.

"That man attracts more women than a morflinger attracts dinglehoppers." she mused.

Jason smiled evilly at his adoptive brother. "Now now Dickie bird, it's only one dance. You can go back with Twinkly Star after."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Only a dance with my pretty sister."

"And...?"

Jason gave a cheeky grin while taking up his place. "I'm merely curious."

"Ask away then." They began the dance.

"How far have you and Starfire gone?" He asked with wiggling eyebrows.

Robin blushed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Your hands are sweating."

" _Your_  hands are sweating."

"Your mom's hands are sweating!"

"My mom's dead!"

"I'm serious though, what about you and Star?"

Robin looked at the ground. "We're just friends."

"Really good friends."

"She's my best friend."\

"What about Bruce?"

He frowned. "He's lower on my list. He told Star that the Robin costume is red, yellow, and green because I'm colorblind."

He laughed. "Are you?"

"...One question at a time."

"It makes you look like a traffic light."

"I know."

"Is it because you stop crime? What's the phrase? Titans! Go!"

"..."

"Just change the black in the uniform to blue and you can be 'Google Chrome Boy'."

"You wear the same uniform!"

"The difference between you and me? I make it look good."

"I came up with it."

"If memory serves right, it came with panties instead of tights."

"It was ideal for acrobatics."

"Well, I'm not an acrobat."

"Yeah, you're a thief!"

"I am not!"

"Oh I'm sure you removed the tires from the Batmobile with Bruce's permission..."

"You calling me a liar?"

"I'm not calling you to dinner."

A long pause was exchanged between the two.

"So Starfire..."

"Why do you care?!"

Jason looked at him gravely. "You are a hero, and none of us want to see you get tripped up by a girl."

Robin smiled, "I tried not to fall for her, because I knew that Bruce wouldn't approve...but when we first met, she threw a car at me...with her foot. If anything, she'll save me first."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Jason smirked.

Robin sighed. "She hugs me all the time, and we kissed when we first met."

"I wish I had that affect on women."

"No no. I undid her handcuffs. I thought that she did it out of gratitude, but apparently that's how her people learn languages."

Without warning, Jason tightened his hand around his waist and pulled Robin into a kiss. It was short because Robin pulled away spitting and sputtering. "Holy sexual harassment! What was that?!"

Jason giggled. "Oh darn, I was hoping I was going to learn a new language."

"Why-! You-! I'm gonna-! Oooohhh!"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Too bad you're always ugly."

" _You're_ ugly."

"Your face is ugly."

"Your mom is ugly!"

"My mom's dead!"

"Then she's REEEEAAAALLLLYYYY ugly."

"Excuse me, Robin's brother Jason," Star tapped him on the shoulder. "My I have my dancing partner back? You are making 'the scene'."

Jason looked around to see other couples staring at him. "Why of course. Who am I to deny my future sister-in-law?" and with a 'hehe, tiddly do' he skipped away.

"What a strange boy."

"I hope he dies by a psychopathic fit of rage."

"That is mean to wish that upon someone."

"If not, I'll kill him myself."

"Excuse me Madam," Alfred cut in, "but I believe that would be 'Miss Scarlet in the ballroom with a crowbar.'"

"Yes Alfred...a crowbar would work very nicely." Robin grinned.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. The duo dancing gracefully while taking breaks here and there. All the while, Jason and Bruce flirted with every woman in the room...turning up empty. 11:30 rolled around. By this time, only drunks were left. The women all left from being offended, and the sober men drove them home. Starfire was sitting and drinking some water while Robin had left to use the rest room.

He walked back into the ballroom, smoothing the dress, when the lights went out.

"Ah that can't be good." he out rightly spoke.

"Gosh Bruce...didja furget to...pay the 'lectric bill..?" some drunk shouted. Only the lights on the dance floor turned on. Jason stood alone.

"The time for battle is upon us, come, we fight. To the death!"

"Why are you talking like that? You sound like a royal primp."

"Get over here so I can kick yer ass!"

"That's better!" Before Robin could say anything else, Jason shot a grappling hook out, wrapped it around his waist, and forcefully pulled him onto the floor.

Bruce stood at the edge of the battlefield. "Alright, the semi-annual Grayson vs. Todd competition is in the final event. So far you're tied, Richard one point with the ladies and Jason one point with insults. This battle decides it. The rules are no biting, no scratching, no hair pulling and no below the belt behavior. I know that's hard for you Dick since you don't have a..."

"Kenorfenstoker?" Starfire provided.

"Um yeah. That. So no groin shots. Jason, if you rip her dress you have to pay for the seamstress."

"Fair enough."

"First one to draw blood wins. On your mark..."

They both got into a stance.

"Get set..."

Robin clenched and unclenched his fists while Jason grit his teeth.

"Strike!"

They both jumped at the same time and connected simultaneously. Fist to fist, they shot back down.

"We have the same opening strike?!" Jason screamed.

"No, mines usually a flying sidekick, but I have heels on."

"Thank you for that."

"Less talking, more killing!" Bruce interrupted. And so the fight begun again. The flying sidekick idea struck with Jason as he used it for his opening move. Robin knew he would, so he ran towards him but fell back and slid across the floor underneath him. As they passed, Robin spun and sprung on his hands pushing his feet into Jason's back. Jason did a summersault out off his fall. Right as Robin was balanced, Jason shot a turning kick out which was dodged, and then a hook kick that was caught. Robin took the foot in his hands and twisted it sharply. To avoid the pain, Jason lost his balance and fell onto his hands. Robin took the opportunity to kick out and...miss from Jason's front hand spring.

Righting on his feet, Jason took up a left back stance. Robin matched it with a cat stance. They did a small waltz around each other looking for an opening, their footing in perfect sync.

Jason took a quick step forward a threw a jab, which Robin blocked out, and a punch which was parried with the same hand. His free hand came up and struck Jason in the nose throwing his head back.

"Any blood?"

Jason wiped his hand over his face. "Nope, just snot."

"Dangflabit."

While Dick was momentarily distracted, Jason shot out a crescent kick. Robin avoided it with a frog leap. The momentum of the kick brought Jason close enough so that Robin could grip his shoulders and flip over him. He landed on his hands. Jason spun on his heel while Robin spun on his palms. A fancy black heel struck Jason across the face as Robin spun into a helicopter. Jason landed on his rear.

"Blood..." he moaned as he held his face. Alfred hurried over and checked the competitor.

"A clean swipe from the right cheek to the left side of the forehead."

"Richard wins."

"Congratulations!" Starfire rushed to her best friend and spun him around gleefully. "You have bested your brother and are victorious! And you did not ruin your appearance."

"For once you actually beat me!" Jason spoke, recovered. "It must have been because you're a girl now, there was a part of me that had to go easy on you."

"You do realize that you just got  _beaten_  by a girl right?"

"I-..." There was a moment of silence. "Nut bunnies."

"Do not worry other Robin, there is always next time."

"True, and I will be your butt."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm 'bout ta beat yo butt. Didn' I say Twelve o'clock? Or weren't you listenin?" A mad black woman was standing at the entry way with a smiling Alfred.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Who am I! Dear Jesus help this po' boy, he don' know who I is."

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that carburetor breath!"

Cyborg looked at his friends in exasperation. "Did he jus'...? Oh no he didn'!"

Robin gestured him to continue.

"Now I know, you didn't just say that ta me...I give you two chances to 'pologize."

"What's powering you? V8 engine?"

"One chance."

"Or a gerbil on a wheel?"

"..." Cyborg gave a short irritated breath. "Boy how much food do you eat in a day? I can hear the ground screaming in pain unda ya feet."

"I'm not fat..."

"I hope when you die, they bury you on yo stomach, so your butt can have a break."

"But-"

"'Xactly. So stop with the name callin', ya only hur'n' yoself."

"Bruce! I'm not fat am I?" The younger bird asked.

Bruce looked at him gravely. "They say the Adkins diet works wonders."

On the ride home, the couple sat quietly in the back seat, too exhausted to talk. Robin zoned in and out and eventually fell asleep on Starfire's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the titans awoke to a shout of joy followed by Beast Boy's cry of "I'm a real boy!"

Robin groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He could feel his hair draping across his shoulder. Raven must have told Beast Boy the secret and now he was going to rub it in his face. Only a few minutes later, a harsh knock rang out on his door.

"Hey Vagina! Get up!"

Richard rolled out of bed and slid the door open slowly, growling at the disturbance.

"What do you want?"

"I find it funny that you answer to that now."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"I was just going to show you my new look." He flexed. "What do you think? Normal Crew cut, pants, flat shoes, and no boobs!" he smirked. "I am 100% ma-male."

"And you think I care?"

Beast Boy frowned, hoping for a different reaction. "Well aren't you just a happy bowl of Cheerios? Getting your second period?"

"The wine caught up with me." then he slammed the door shut. "Go annoy Cyborg."

"I can't, he's normal too."

The door slid back open. "Green boy say what?"

"Raven, Cyborg and I are back to normal."

"And Starfire?"

"Still exudes testosterone."

"Well, at least there's one."

"He's on the roof if you care."

"Well, I'm already awake." The door slid all the way open. "I might as well go greet the day. What time is it anyways?" He came out in a baggy t-shirt and red sweatpants, which bore his signature logo. His hair was tangled and fluffed.

"7:30"

"Just in time for sunrise...wait, why are you up? You sleep in until noon."

"I had to answer natures call."

"Good to know..."

"See ya later princess!" They parted ways in the hall.

First, he went to the ops room where Raven was sitting on the couch. "Morning."

"Morning. Where's Cyborg?"

"Hey there Madam Leader!" Two giant metallic hands grabbed his waist and lifted him off the floor. "How's our little princess today?"

"Put me down! What's with everyone lifting me up?!"

"You're just so cute Robby!"

"Unhand me you demented science project!"

He set him on the floor. "Sorry babe."

He hissed. "No you're not."

"In all seriousness, don't worry. You're the keenest one of all of us, you should be able to figure it out...I'm surprised you haven't already."

"I really haven't put much thought into it."

"Yeah, cause you still kick butt."

"Thanks."

"I'm just glad I lost my black-cent, it was starting to get annoying."

"We all thought it was funny."

"Poor Starfire couldn't understand half the stuff I was saying."

"Neither did the rest of us."

Raven raised her hand from the couch. "Here here, Amen to that."

"Raven was pretty much the same." Robin commented.

"She's not super girly though, like Starfire."

"Yeah," He addressed Raven, "didn't you have a nightmare about Beast Boy riding a rainbow unicorn?"

She called back, "Didn't sleep for weeks afterwards."

Cyborg was thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder if moss head can change into a unicorn."

"That's a...Interesting idea..."

"I'm going to find out, see ya later Rob."

As he walked away, Robin had a momentary thought,  _the things we do on our days off_.

On the roof, Robin met Starfire sitting at the edge looking over the horizon. A mug filled with Raven's tea, much like the one he had in his hand, sat next to her. He approached her, taking up his spot.

"Good morning."

"You are not hanging over?"

"Huh? Oh. No, not really. A little when I first woke up, but I'm fine now."

"Cyborg said you'd be urinating."

"What? Oh...pissed?"

"Yes, that was it."

He laughed. "No, not at you...just at Beast Boy. He woke me up, and rubbed his normalcy in my face."

"Is that not...sexual harassment?"

"Not literally, Starfire."

She blushed. "My apologies." She resumed her staring.

"Whatcha thinking about?" That was a question only a girl would ask.

Starfire had a thoughtful look across her face. "I was skeptical when Cyborg said that Beast Boy had nothing on his mind, because I am always thinking so I did not understand that men can really think nothing."

"So...nothing?"

"Precisely."

"I see." He sighed. "Any idea how to go back to normal?"

"I have an idea, but I do not know if it will work, I will let you know if it does."

"Okay."

"You have to be admitting we are finally the right height."

"Okay, I might be shorter then you, but not by much! I'm getting taller, thank you very much."

She chuckled and patted his head. "Whatever you wish to believe."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke, a bit melancholy, "How badly do you wish to become a boy again?"

He blinked, "Um...rrreeeeaallllyyyy badly."

"I see."

"Why exactly?"

"Oh, no particular reason."

"Star...you don't mean to say you want to stay like this do you?"

She sighed, "No, but then...never mind. You would not understand."

"Try me, I've become awfully good at understanding girls recently."

"Not enough to change you back."

He frowned.

"It is more...I do not wish to discuss the matter, then anything else."

"Well then, I guess I'll respect your privacy. If you we're a girl, you would want to talk about your feelings, but as a guy..."

"Not so much, no. Thank you for being willing to do so, though."

"Anytime."

Later that afternoon, Robin sat in his office going over crime files. His hair was tied up in a messy bun. His anger and frustration was slowly increasing. He rhythmically spun his pen between his fingers and clicked it. A loud, obnoxious, rapid knock came from his door and practically made him pee himself. "Wahyouwant?!"

"Come to the commons room!"

"We have a surprise for you!"

"If this is a prank your doing laps...a thousand of them! No super powers! And Raven will make sure you don't cheat!"

"It's not a prank!" Cyborg swore.

"We promise!" Beast Boy echoed.

Then the sound of them lawling down the hall was heard. Robin sighed, got out of his chair, and drudged down the hall.

He walked into the commons room. "What?" Suddenly, his thought processes stopped as his true love stood in front of him. A female. He wanted to cry.

"Robin! I have achieved my normal form!" She flew to him and hugged him. "Now we can do the styling of each other's hair and go to the mall of shopping and have the slumber parties!"

"Robin wouldn't mind the slumber parties even if they were both normal." Cyborg mumbled. Beast Boy giggled.

"And we can greet each other as 'hey girlfriend' and we can watch the sad romantic comedies while eating ice cream!"

"Yes, let Robin stay a girl so I don't have to have the 'girl time' with her anymore."

Robin died inside.  _NNNNOOOOOOO!_  He loved the girl, but...no. This was just wrong. He literally started crying.

"Robin, are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

"It isn't fair! Why are you guys hiding the solution from me!? Do you want me to stay like this?! I can't figure it out, I'm trying to keep my role as a the team leader but I'm tragically failing! Why do you do this to me?!"

Starfire patted his head in comfort. "So you do not wish to do the styling of the hair with me?"

"Not now, Star."

"Dude, chill out."

"You don't need to get all weepy on us."

"We'll tell you the secret."

"You...you will?"

"Duh! It'd be totally cruel if we left you like this."

Starfire frowned while playing with his hair.

"Here, read this." raven handed over a book.

"'Women are from Venus, Men are from Mars'?"

"I found it at a bookstore the other day."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Sweet!" He snatched it up and ran back to his room, his hair slipping out of Star's hands in mid-braid.

A few hours later, after the use of spark notes, Robin began to feel strange. Shrinking feeling in some places and a swelling in others. his mental processing changed gears and his voice deepened.  _That's it_? He ran a hand threw his now short and mildly disheveled hair.  _All right!_  He emerged in his traffic light uniform. "Ah, much better! And I can breathe!"

He walked back into the commons room where everyone was doing their own thing. "Alright! The Titans are back!"

"You're rather chipper aren't ya?" Cyborg spoke while playing video games.

"I am. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just weird seeing you so happy."

"Yeah dude, when you were a chick you were the queen of PMS."

"Thanks guys."

"You are very welcome."

"Where's Starfire?"

"In the gym. She was angry about something."

"Be careful dude, Starbolt burns suck!"

He blew them off and went to the gym.

At the door, he admired the alien princess as she repeatedly hit the punching bag. With a shriek, it broke off the chain and it shot across the room and exploded against the wall. Two other destroyed bags laid in a heap. She picked up a new one and hooked it up.

"Everything okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Life is, as you say, 'peaches and cream'."

"Peachy keen..."

She stared at him with glowing eyes. He held his hands up in defense.

"I know you're lying, I'm not stupid."

"That is debatable." She returned to her punching.

"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I am angry that we are back to normal."

"Huh?"

"When we had reversed, you were very open with me and we had special moments. We depended on each other because we were both confused. I felt closer to you then I had before..." Everything she said was emphasized with a punch. "But now, everything will go back to the way it was. And I hate it!" She punched a hole into the bag and then dropped her fists.

Robin swallowed and approached her. "We will still depend on each other, I know I will at least. I depend on you to catch me in a fight, and to make sure I eat when I work in my office too long. As for me being open...I just need to work on that. I promise I'll try." Then he rested a hand on her shoulder. "And things don't have to go back to the way they were."

She was distant. "Do you deny that a relationship more like the one we had would be dangerous?"

"Well..."

"I know you very well. I know you would have jumped on an opportunity sooner if you had found it beneficial for the rest of the team."

"If only I was that selfless."

She blushed. "What do you mean?"

"The reason it didn't make a move sooner was because I'm stupid when it comes to relationships. I can't express the way I feel, as you know. To think that us being together would be dangerous is thinking that villains are blind and you are helpless. They already think we are a couple, heck, our fan base thinks we are together already."

"Wait, what?"

He kissed her. "I love you Star."

She practically fell over. "That was more then I was hoping for."

He panicked. "I'm sorry! I thought that's want you meant! I just- Gah! I'm such an idiot! Why do I-"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him back. Then she rested a finger on his lips. "And you thought girls were too talkative."

The alarm went off.

"How completely unromantic."

"Whoever it is, I'm going to kill them."

They ran to the ops room to see Raven searching on the computer.

"Who is it?" Star asked.

"Slade escaped."

A crooked smile ripped across Robin's face as he cracked his knuckles. "Hehe...hehe...he...hehehe..."

"Uh oh."

Needless to say, Slade would return to the prison...and be the only soprano in the choir.

Starfire was laying on her stomach in pain. Her 'sickness' had returned the next day after she turned back. She hadn't avoided it, only prolonged it. She groaned as another cramp racked through her body.

A meek knock echoed on her titanium door. "Star, you okay?" It was Robin.

"No, I am feeling...under a cloud."

"Under the weather?"

"Indeed."

He opened the door and sat next to her on the bed. "Do you need me to get you something? Stomach ache? Headache?"

"My Aunt Flo has come for a visit."

"Oh..." He turned red. Silently he got up and left the room.

 _Things have not changed at all._  She sighed.

A moment later, the door reopened and he came back in. "Want some ice cream? I got your favorite!"

"Mint chip, marshmallows, and wasabi?"

"With extra anchovies." He smiled.

She sat up on the bed and he handed her her bowl. Taking a seat, she snuggled into his side as he stroked her hair. "When the cramps subside, do you want to watch a Romcom?"

"I would rather stay here with you." She gave him a peck on the lips.

He made a face.

"What is wrong?"

"You had some wasabi on your lips."

She giggled and snuggled closer.

Knock knock knock, "Raven!" Knock knock knock, "Raven!" Knock knock knock, "Raven!"

Her door slid open. "What?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"No." The door started to close but he rammed his fist between the opening. Ow.

"Are you mediating?"

"Yes."

"Can I join you?"

She blinked. "Green boy say what?"

"Can I," He pointed to himself, "join you," he pointed to her, "in meditation?" He made a mock stance, making an 'o' shape in each hand and going, "Oommm."

"Uhhh...I guess so...um let's go to the common room though..."

He smiled in his victory.

The boys sat on the couch. It was a Michigan vs. Notre Dame game. The score was 14-31. Their team was losing. It was in the fourth quarter, five minutes left in the game.  
Starfire refilled her mustard and took her spot up next to Robin. Raven, likewise, between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"It's Michigan's ball at the forty yard line." The announcer spoke.

Robin clenched his jaw. Cyborg rubbed his hands. Beast Boy gnawed on a pillow.

"Here's the snap...he's at the thirty...the twenty...ten...touchdown Michigan!"

Everyone jumped and cheered, all except for Raven who droned a "Hooooray."

"And for the extra point...it's good! That's game! Michigan wins 32 to 31 over Notre Dame! And what a game!"

"We are victorious!"

"And you know what that means..." Everyone looked at Raven. "You owe us a pizza because your team lost."

"Okay, fine. I can buy a pizza. But Beast Boy can buy his own cruddy vegan meal."

"Amen to that!"

"Race to the Pizza Place!"

"You're on, green bean!"

"Quick Star, let's get there first!"

From that day on, the titans learned a valuable lesson about each other. They all had special traits they could bring to the table, and they were all important. They were a team. Inseparable through all the trials.

Rumor has it that on that night, a green horse, coated with glitter and a toilet paper tube duct taped to its head, frolicked on the island in the bay with a robot man riding on its back.

"Unicorns are real!"

"Help me!"


End file.
